The Story of Atlantis
by halfcat1996
Summary: When a mysterious girl washes up on the shore there's more to her than meets the eye. She is the long lost country of Atlantis. But what are the secrets that she's hiding? WARNING: lots of couples including boyxboy and OCxExisting Character
1. Ch1 Strange Girl

***Okay note to my readers especially from deviantart...yes I uploaded this story there but there are a few problems...number one: I can't get onto deviantart to get my story back because it'll kill my computer with viruses so this story will be completely different, number two: since this story will be so different you should probably ignore the old one completely...I'm starting from scratch so I hope you still enjoy :) btw don't forget I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters except for my OC Atlantis***

"England..." America mumbled over the phone. "What? Why do you sound so freaked out?" England asked with a bored tone. "I uh...found a girl..." America stuttered. "Oh good for you, well I hope you're happy together-" England mumbled with the same bored tone. "No! I meant...I found her...on the beach..." he stuttered again. "Like I said, I hope you're happy with her..." England sighed with frustration. "NO! I found her! Burried in the sand or mud er whatever!" America yelled, starting to become frantic. "Wait...what?" England asked with confusion. "Like I said, she was burried so I had to dig her out. She's resting here at my place. Japan's here too...I think you need to come over, she keeps mumbling something in a language that neither of us understand, and well, you DO know that weird Black Magic language and I think that's what this is..." America mumbled. "What do you know about Black Magic nitwit! Fine, I'll head there as soon as I can..." England sighed as he hung up.

Not too long after the conversation, England arrived at America's place and Japan led him to the room where the girl and America were. "Woah...she looks terrible...what happened?" England gasped when he saw a girl lying motionlessly on the couch wearing rag-like clothing. She had scars and bruises everywhere, but the strangest thing about her appearance was her long, silky white hair. "I've never seen a person with white hair...", England mumbled. "Neitherhave I...well I mean on like old people, but she looks like she's seventeen or eighteen..." America laughed nervously. "I've seen characters that have that color of hair...but they're only cartoons of course." Japan laughed quietly. "...", the girl mumbled in her unconsious sleep. "What?" the three mumbled as they leaned down to hear her better. "vewa...vewa...meho...on...on...", she mumbled so quietly is was almost a whisper. "Do you understand it?" America asked England, but England shook his head sadly. They all sighed with frustation but were startled when the girl started yelling in her sleep. "ON! ON!", she screamed in panic. "Hey! It's ok! What's wrong?", America gasped as he tried claming her down. "Wait wait!", Japan stopped him, and started singing a lullaby into her ear. "Japan what are you-" America and England started, untill the girl started to calm down. She fell back into her peaceful sleep and Japan leaned back. "What did you do?" England laughed quietly. "Just an old lullaby that's usually sung to restless children, like her." Japan laughed.

The three spent hours trying to figure out what she was mumbling about. Germany and Italy somehow ended up at America's house, and tried to help them figure out what was wrong with her. Suddenly, her eyes started to open. "Ummm I think she's waking up..." Italy muttered and pointed to her. Her eyes slowly opened, and when she was wide awake, she took a look at everyone around her. "Ah...uh...", she mumbled in distress. "Hey, you're finally awake! Now you can tell us who you are and where you're from!" America smiled kindly at her. "Owh rea uyo? AH! Esther remo gersstran! Owh rea uyo plepeo?", she gasped when she saw all of them. "Well that was a waste of breath...we can't understand you..", Germany grumbled. "AH! Ryscar!", the girl whimpered. "Not only is her hair strange, but her eyes are REALLY blue! Even her eyelashes have a blue tint!", England pointed out. "Yeah...she's got weird silver markings under her eyes now that I look at her closely...she can't possibly be from around here..." America laughed nervously. The girl grumbled something and walked off towards America's kitchen. "I wonder where she's from, obviously she's not from our places..." England sighed but started to laugh to himself. "What's so funny dude?" America asked. "Ah nothing... she just kind of reminds me of someone from an ancient country or something. But I know that can't be true..." he explained. "Ancient country? Like Ancient Greece or Ancient Egypt?" Germany asked. "Well...more mythical than that..." Egland muttered. "I can't think of anyone else..." Japan admitted. "Have you ever heard of Atlantis?" England asked curiously. "Oh yeah, the ancient country who had everything right?" Japan said. "Ve~ Everything? That's amazing!", Italy sighed dreamily. "Was that the country you always told me stories about when I was younger?" America asked. "Yes. It's said that Atlantis was a country who had great power, lots of money, and was so advanced in technology that today's electronics look pathetic in comparison. But one day the country disappeared, and was never to be seen again." England explained. "It's just a myth though right? It's a myth that the country ever existed." Germany stated. "Yeah, it's just to bad that Atlantis probably isn't real." America sighed as the girl walked into the room again. Her eyes widened and she ran towards him she looked directly up at him.

He couldn't tell whether she was desperate or hopeful because her ocean colored eyes showed both emotions. "What's the matter?" he asked. "A-Atlantis...", she mumbled. "You know of Atlantis too?" the guys all asked curiously. She tilted her head to one side and shyly nodded. "Wait...maybe she can understand us since she nodded just now.", America gasped in realization. "We've been trying to understand what she's saying...but we haven't tried seeing if she can understand us!" he laughed as an idea formed in his head. He turned to the girl and asked, "Can you speak any English?". She looked up at him and replied," Yes...little...".


	2. Ch2 I am Atlantis

***I do NOT own Hetalia but I do own my OC Atlantis :)***

"Oh my gosh she actually does understand us!" America laughed. "Only a little though she said." Egland corrected him. "I...understand all languages...not well...", she admitted shyly. "But why didn't you just talk to us earlier if you heard us talking?" Germany asked. "Not understand well...sorry..." she apologized. "Well let's start this way...I'm Japan, what's your name?" Japan asked politely. "Atlantis..." she smiled shyly. They all sighed and shook their heads. "No be serious...who are you?" America asked sternly. "I Atlantis... why no beleive?" she asked sadly. They sighed and America leaned over to the others. "Maybe she hit her head really bad...or she's sick...it doesn't seem like she has a family so she has nowhere to go..." he sighed. "Well since you have the most room in your house...and it seems like she knows her way around for whatever reason...you should take care of her. Besides, she's around your age, it'll be like having a room-mate." Germany laughed. He and Italy stood up and told them good bye. "I can't take care of myself! How does he expect me to take care of a seventeen year old girl!", America growled. "Don't worry, we'll help you out. You let her live here and pay for her stuff, and Japan and I will stay here.", England ressured him. "Wait why are you two staying here too?", America mumbled. "I'll teach her proper English, and Japan...well...those two just seem to get along well.", England sighed when he saw that Atlantis was clinging to Japan while he was trying to escape. "Alright..." America agreed.

One week passed and the girl, who was still convinced she was Atlantis, progressed rapidly at English. Unfortunately for England, she didn't pick up his accent at all which made him grumpy. America took her shopping for clothes and provided her with food and stuff to do, and when he wasn't around, she would hang out around Japan. One day while all the guys were out dicussion world topis with the other countries, she was home alone by herself. She was being curious and took a look around the giant house when suddenly she lost her footing and fell down the stairs. "Ow...", she grumbled. She had twisted her ankle and laid against the staircase untill they came home. "Hey Lanien we're home!", England called. They had learned that her name was Lanien Tsutsakeh, but she was still convinced she was Atlantis, and they decided to call each other by their normal names around her. "A-Arthur?", she asked. "Yeah it's me, where are you?",he asked. "Did you lose her or something?" America laughed with Japan. "No I-" he started untill the girl interrupted."Kiku...Alfred...stairs...", she mumbled. "She sounds hurt.", America gasped. They ran over to the stair-case and sure enough, she was lying on her side and her ankle was swollen badly. "Are you alright? What happened?" Japan asked with worry. "I fell down stairs...it hurt...I think I hit head..." she muttered as she clutched her forhead, which was also swollen. "Geeze, so clumsy. I'll go get some ice for you, just lay on the couch and relax alright?", America laughed.

Two weeks passed and she was almost fluent in English. Finally by three weeks, she was speaking perfect English. "It's impossible...how did you manage to learn a language in three weeks?", England laughed. "I'm just smart I guess, but I'm glad that I can talk to you guys and understand what you're saying. I even learned Japanese from Kiku." she giggled. "He taught you Japanese?" England asked curiously. "Yeah." she simply replied. "Well since you prgressed so well and so quickly...Alfred and I decided we should take you to the World meeting. Then you can formally introduce yourself to everyone." England smiled happily. "Okay, that sounds fun." Lanien smiled back. She left the room, closed the door behind her, and sighed. "Something wrong?" Japan asked. "Well, not really, I'm just nervous I guess.", she admitted. "Oh because of tomorrow?", he asked sympathetically. "Yeah... it's nothing don't worry about me." she reassured him.

The day of the World Meeting came and the three countries took the girl with them. "Well this is it...time to meet everyone. Don't worry they're all friendly." America smiled. She nodded and they stepped into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see who was entering the large room. Lanien became nervous when she saw people leaning over to eachother to whisper, but America, England, and Japan all assured her that it was alright. "Alright eveyone, I know she seems like a normal human, but this is the girl I found burried in the mud. England taught her fluent English surprisingly fast. We'd like to re-introduce her to you now that she can speak to us. She'll be happy to answer your questions. Go ahead, introduce yourself.", America explained, and then let Lanien take the spotlight. "H-hello...I want to formally introduce myself. I'm Lanien Tsutsakeh. Now I know you're all going to ask about my appearnace, where I'm from, what culture I'm part of, what language I spoke before English, but now I can answer it with one simple little statement. I am Atlantis.", she stated.


	3. Ch3 Explanations

***I do NOT own Hetalia but I own my OC Atlantis :) ***

The room suddenly grew very silent, untill some snickering and giggling began. "This...this is a joke right?" Austria tried not to laugh. "You still honestly beleive YOU are Atlantis?", Germany laughed a little. "Ah-", she stuttered, untill the room burst out laughing. "Shut up...", she mumbled, but they continued to laugh. "Shut up..." she mumbled again. Yet the room continued to grow louder with the roaring laughter of all the countries. "Shut up...shut up...shut up...SHUT UP!", she finally screamed. They stopped laughing and stared at her. "Sorry, we went too far...but we need proof that you are Atlantis...", China apologized. "Well how am I supposed to prove-wait a minute..." she gasped. She slowly approached China and looked right at him. "Yes?" he asked suspiciously. "I remeber you...China...you're China right?", she asked. "Yes? Is this your proof or something?" he asked curiously. "No no...you just looked familiar to me, that's all." she smiled. "Huh...now that I look at you carefully I sort of remember you...but barely." he admitted. "I can imagine...you were only a new country when I uh...died?", she laughed nervously. "So you're saying you remember her?", America asked. "Yeah... sort of." China mumbled. "There's still a memory that haunts me even today...a young girl...only a little bit older than me, came and visited me. I think she was a country, but she brought her soldiers with her. I can't quite remember what she looked like but she had blue eyes and white hair like her people. And she told me...'Lohel, mi Atlantis, I ntwa ot eb ryou endfri.'", he sighed.

"The girl sounds like she looked like Atlantis.", America smiled. "The sentence you just said was in Atlantean. It meant 'Hello, I'm Atlantis, I want to be your friend.'", Atlantis explained. "That explains why you wanted me to play with you. But my boss wouldn't let me." China sighed. "Yeah, I thought you hated me so I started crying, pretty foolish of me huh?" she laughed in embarassment. "That's why you cried? I thought it was because you were just a brat who wanted to play really badly." China scoffed. "Hey now is that any way to speak to your elder?" Atlantis mocked. "Elder? Please, you're only 17. I'm 4,000, I have way more experiece in life than you do." China laughed. "Are you stupid? I first met you when I looked like I was eight and you were a new country. I'm...let's see...2011 minus well 2011 is zero...and then all those thousands of years B.C. leading up to when I was born... I'm around 6,000 years old. HA! 2,000 years older than you!", Atlantis laughed. "Seriously? But you look so young! What's you secret to your eternal youth?" France giggled like a school girl. "Well I'm a country. It's like how China's 4,000 years old but he looks like he's in his late 20's.", she laughed. "You're so small though...it's like you forgot to have a growth spurt after you turned fifteen or something...which makes you look young. Heck you're even smaller than Japan or England.", America laughed. "We're not short!", England and Japan snapped back.

"Changing subjects, about your language...isn't it supposed to be the origin of all languages? If it is then why doesn't it sound like Latin or Greek at all?", Spain asked. "Well, it's sort of a first language. You see, when I was first born, my people and I usually communicated through art and hand signals, much like cavemen did. There was a woman, I think her name was Greece, but anyways she taught me how to speak. I was a rebel and instead of speaking her language and Rome's language I took roots from them and made my own." she explained with a laugh. "Greece? As in our Greece's mother?", Japan asked in shock. "Maybe. Is he here?" she asked. "No, he didn't come today unfortunately." he sighed. "Oh, that's too bad. I remember that I was really close to her but I can't remember what my relation to her was. And now that I think about it she did have a son, two sons actually who were both only a little bit younger than me, and I was close to them as well." she sighed. "So how does your language relate to all of ours?", Spain asked curiously. "Well, like I said I took roots from Latin and Greek. What I ended up with was a language that sounds very similar to English. Maybe they took the same roots that I did, or even took roots from my language." she laughed. "How does it sound like English?" England asked suspiciously. "Hmm, well try saying tykit alot, and rapidly." she suggested. "Okay? Tykittykittykittykitty... wait! Does that mean kitty?", he asked. "Yep. My language is basically yours, but the words are either cut in half and spoken backwards or the syllables are all mixed up. For example: the word school becomes olscho because it's only a one syllable word. A double syllable word like sister would be stersi. And a triple syllable word like maniac is aciman. And so on and so forth." she laughed.

"Weird...so we know your connection to English, what about the others?", Russia asked. "Since my words are "backwards" to England, that developed into a backwards speech pattern in Spanish. America or even England would say 'black dog' but in Spanish the litteral translation would be 'dog black'. In French there are a lot of extra silent letters, same thing with my language. Chinese vowels tend to sound very similar to my own, not to mention that alot of the characters come from my alphabet. They have to since even Latin and Greek languages didn't even have a written alphabet untill I figured out that letters could have symbols to represent them, kind of like how pictures represent a word. Same with you Russia, most of your letters are from my alphabet. And then there's German, the consonants are very harsh just like mine. Italian just has a similar alphabet. And in Japanese the symbols and the way that syllables are used is very similar to my language." she explained as if she were a college professor. "Well that explains a lot.", they all agreed. "How do you know about all the languages?", Japan asked curiously. "When I hear you all talk in your own languages I can pick out some Atlantean in them." she said.

"So you are the real Atlantis. Wow. May we ask you a few questions?", England asked politely. "Sure! Ask away!" she smiled happily. "First of all...how and why did you disappear?" he asked cautiously, fearing that she might burst out crying. "Oh...that...well...wait...how did I?" she mumbled to herself.


	4. Ch4 Culture

***I do NOT own Hetalia and I also don't own Disney or their movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire but I do own my OC Atlantis :D***

"Wait...you're telling us you don't remember?", Prussia grumbled. "I-I guess it must have been so long that I forgot. Either that or...I chose to forget.", she sighed. "How can you forget things?", America asked. "Well we Atlanteans, we're definitly different from all of you. You see we were, and I guess still are, so advanced in technology and science that we actually figured out how the human brain works. Including that special little thing in your brain that creates, stores, and replays memories. We figured a type of "hypnotism" that cured a lot of mental illnesses. And well, I guess the memory was just so traumatic that I chose to forget it.", she sighed. "So you don't remember at all huh?" Germany asked. "No...I'm sorry. I guess the good news is that someday something will trigger that memory again. Hypnotism seems permanent, but it's only a certain beleif that you carry with you. When you stop beleiving, it simply disappears.", she reassured them. "But do you want to remember?" Taiwan asked shyly. "No... I'll admit I don't want to. But it's for the sake of history so I guess I'll just have to toughen up and try to remember." she laughed reassuringly. "When you were talking about Greece's mother...maybe you chose to forget your relation to her because it reminded you of how you disappeared." Hungary stated. "That's possible." Atlantis agreed.

"Wait a minute...so since you are a country...and your home disappeared...you don't have anywhere to live?" Italy gasped in realization. "Well I'm staying with America right now..." she mumbled. "Isn't Japan staying with you right now though?" France asked America. "Yeah but it's totally fine, I have enough room in my house for two extra people. After all I am the hero and it's my job to make everyone happy!" Americ laughed. Everyone sighed and went back to discussing the world topics. When the meeting was finally over America, Japan, and Atlantis all headed back for America's house. Atlantis sat on the over-sized bed in the spare-bedroom which was now hers. "Hey Japan! Atlantis! I gotta go! My boss needs me. I'll be back soon!", America called from down stairs. "Hmmm...I'm bored." Atlantis mumbled and jumped off the bed. She walked down the long, wide hallways and became curious when she passed a rather large room. She stepped inside and was amazed by the giant television screen that took up the entire back wall of the room. "Whoa!" she whispered. "Whoa is right...I didn't know America had a home theatre." Japan said in astonishment. "It's amazing!", she laughed. "Wait do you even know what this is?" Japan asked. "Duh, how stupid do you think my people were? We invented movies and television. But I guess that was all lost when I was destroyed so you had to start over. I wonder if they're similar or completely different." she mumbled. "You are really hyper aren't you?" Japan laughed. "I want to watch a movie!" Atlantis pleaded. "O-Okay...which one? He has lots over there.",Japan stuttered as he pointed to the movie shelf. She ran over and looked through them. They were in alphabetical order so she started with A. Then she found one. "Japan! Can we watch this one?" she asked as she held it up. "You just want to watch it since it has your name on it don't you?", he sighed. "Well...maybe...but if this movie is about my country...then I can sort of tell you what it was like!" she giggled. The movie she so desperatly wanted to watch was Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. "So you remember what your culture and people were like?" he asked. "Well, sort of. Again my memory has been slightly erased so I might be a bit fuzzy on a few details." she mumbled as she put the DVD into the DVD player. "You sure know your technology. Are you sure you're thousands of years old?" Japan laughed. "Yes I'm sure, and like I said, my people had wealth and education so we put those to use to create cool stuff instead of enslaving eachother." she stated.

She sat down with him and they watch the movie. In the beginning a quote from Plato came up that said, "...in a single night and day of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea.". Japan flailed around to find a remote and paused the movie. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Uh uh uhmm popcorn! Yeah! We can't watch a movie without popcorn! Go make us some, America has bags in the kitchen, just read the instructions you'll be fine.", he laughed nervously. "Alright? Tell me what I missed alright?" she asked, and then left the room. He relaxed back on the couch and sighed. *That was close. I remember that in the movie it shows how Atlantis was destroyed. That might have only been a guess on how it disappeared, but I can't risk it being real and having her memories return, after all it might traumatize her.* he thought to himself. He fast forwarded through the scene untill it ended and he paused the movie again. "I'm back! What did I miss?" she asked as she brought the popcorn. She looked at the screen and saw random symbols. "What the heck does that say?" she muttered. "Aren't you supposed to know? Isn't that your alphabet?" Japan asked in exasperation. "Sort of. Not quite." she laughed. "Well anyways you only missed the part where Atlantis disappeared. and there were a bunch of people running around." he laughed nervously. "You fast forwarded it because you didn't want me to see it since it would trigger my memories huh?" she smiled michievously. "Ah- yeah..." he admitted. "It's ok. Actually thank you for doing that. I'm still not ready to remember so again, thanks." she thanked him. "No problem." he smiled and continued the movie.

Japan would ask Atlantis questions on whether or not some of the facts on the movie were true and sometimes she'd point out things about the movie's version of her home that were true. He was completely fascinated by how her culture seemed. At one point one of the Atlanteans showed up and Japan said, "She looks almost just like you.". "Yeah! Except for she's got bangs and the markings on her face are different than mine." she giggled. "She's got tanner skin than you too." he pointed out. "Im tan too- why am I so pale?" she gasped, "I usually tan so well! Not as dark as her but I mean I get olive skin kind of like Romano." she sighed. "Maybe it's because you were burried under mud for so long." he laughed nervously. Maybe...but anyways back to the movie." she grumbled. Another part of the movie came up where it showed the destruction of Atlantis so Japan distracted her from it. Finally the movie eneded and like always it had a happy ending. "So, did you like it?" he asked. "Yes...and no.", she replied, "I liked it since it was about my people and our culture and it had a good plot to it. Sadly it wasn't accurate but hey that's cool, I haven't had a chance to teach the world what I was like." she laughed.

"Sorry if this sounds rude Japan, but why are you staying here? You're a country after all, shouldn't you be with your people?" she asked. "Well actually, there was a pretty bad disaster at my home. My people are still recovering from it but, I'll return soon. America let me stay here since I was so weak." he explained. "Actually, I would really like to see how everyone is doing. Would you like to come with me?" he asked."Really? That would be so cool! I've told you some stuff about my culture, but I want to know what yours is like." she smiled. "Then it's settled, we'll leave on the nearest flight tomorrow." he decided.


	5. Ch5 Memories Return

***I do NOT own Hetalia but I do own my OC Atlantis :)***

Japan told America the plan and he waved them goodbye at the airport. It was a 10 hour flight and at one point Japan fell asleep, which ended very quickly due to Atlantis's boredom. They arrived in Tokyo and stopped by Japan's house. "Well I have to go to another doctor's appointment to check up on my health. You can come with me or you can go tour the city if you'd like." he offered. "Nah, I'd get lost and plus I don't look like anyone around here, they would think I'm a freak." she laughed. "No no they'd probably just think you were a cosplayer. It's normal around here." he reassured her. "Still doesn't help me on the whole getting lost thing. I'll just go with you. Besides, it'd be interesting to see how advanced in the medical field you are." she mocked.

"Ah Japan-san! We've been expecting you! How are you?", a doctor asked. "I'm fine thanks. But that's really for you to decide." he laughed. "Alrighty let's see here..." the doctor mumbled as he pulled out his medical charts and stethoscope. Atlantis's curiousity got the best of her and she started going through cabinets and checking out some of the equiptment. "Excuse me curious-chan but could you please sit down?" the doctor asked politely. She giggled at the nickname, "Japan he gave me a nickname!". "Japan? What sort of relationship do you two have?" the doctor gasped. "Ah you got it wrong... Atlantis what have I told you about honorifics." Japan scolded. "Sorry Japan-san...wait should I call you san or kun. I mean technically we are equals since we're both countries, so there's no need to be WAY too formal right?" she asked."Whoa whoa wait, Atlantis...country? You're not telling me SHE'S the Atlantis that EVERYONE'S been talking about right?", the doctor asked. "Well actually she is. And yes you can call me Japan-kun Atlantis." he sighed. "Hey now why don't I get an honorific?" she pouted. "Fine Atlantis-san." Japan mocked. The doctor finished up and told him he'd call later that night with the results.

"So why do you need to see a doctor?" Atlantis asked curiously. "You sure do love sticking your nose into other peoples' business." Japan sighed. "Oops...sorry. I've had a tendency to do that ever since I was little. I can't help it if I'm curious!" she laughed shyly. "Don't worry about it. I like that about you, it means that you're curious about the world around you, which is why you were such a wealthy, powerful, and advanced country." Japan smiled. "Th-thanks..." she muttered in embarassment.*Come to think of it this is really the first time he's smiled around me...he doesn't do that much does he?* she thought to herself. "But anyways about the medical check-ups, almost all countries experience some sort of disaster right? Like earthquakes. Humans feel the shaking that earthquakes make, but the countries that the earthquake affects tend to get either weak hearts or they shudder alot." he explained. "Do you get that?" she asked worriedly. "No not anymore. My hands shake sometimes but that's pretty normal for countries that suffer huge earthquakes." he said. "I get that too." she asmitted. "Wait you do?" he asked. "Yeah, I used to get small earthquakes every now and then and each time my heart would go th-th-thump. It would like, skip a beat. But now my hands just shake alot." she sighed. "Yeah, that's why I'm at the doctor's. They've found out some medications that cure that completely. I'll have a doctor check and see if you need any." he offered. "Sure, that'd be great, it's especially annoying when I'm trying to write or draw." she laughed.

"So since you've mentioned earthquakes so much, is that why you're at the doctors?" she asked. "Yeah, on March 11th this year, I was hit with a huge earthquake and then a tsunami followed. It made me really weak and I was hospitalized. Fortunately I'm much better now so please don't worry about me." he laughed shyly when she saw her ultra nervous expression. "What's a tsunami?" she asked. "A tsunami is a giant wave that doesn't even stop when it hits land. It was a bad one too, it swept 6 miles inland. My people are strong though, we're slowly but surely recovering.", he muttered with slight hope. "May we...go see the damage? I-I'd like to pay my respects to those who died in the earthquake.", she mumbled shyly. "Sure." he smiled sympathetically.

They arrived at the damaged cities from the earthquake and tsunami. They stood and stared out at the empty, almost zombie-like zone. Atlantis bowed her head in sadness untill a woman ran over to them. "Japan-san! You're okay!" she cried for joy. She hugged him tight and then looked over at Atlantis. Her eyes were watering and the woamn grabbed her shaking hands. "It's okay hon, we're getting better so please don't cry." she pleaded, trying to make her feel better. "I'm sorry..." she laughed while tears started to drip down her face. "Ah...I'm stupid stop crying!" she scolded herself with another laugh. But more and more tears fell and she finally gave in and started to sob. The woman hugged her also untill she finally stopped crying. "Are there...any temples I can pray at?" she asked when she calmed down. Japan nodded and grabbed her hand, taking her to a small temple on the mountain-side. She stood in front of the temple and knelt down on her hands and knees, with her forehead barely touching the ground.. "Ah- Atlantis that's not how we-" he started but she began praying anyways. When she was done she stood up and walked to the temple and placed an item on the stand. "Please...take my most beloved bracelet as a sign of my sorrow and grief. May it travel to you, wherever you are, and send my warmest and kindest wishes to you." she whispered. "That's how your relgion prays?" he asked. "Yes, mostly." she sighed. "I pictured you as more of a Christian than an...uhmmm...what's your religion?" he asked sheepishly. "Well sort of. My religion is Nyma Lersru, the belief that there is ultimately one god, but he has many many helpers who have special tasks that they must do for him. It's alot like Christianity and your Shintoism mixed together." she explained.

They started heading back but Japan noticed Atlantis was acting a bit strange. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked with worry. "Yeah...my head just hurts...alot." she muttered. "Do you want to head back to my house?" he mumbled nervously. "No I'm fine...it's just...the movie, the earthquakes, the fact that I have jittery hands, why my memories are gone, the tsunami. It's so...familiar..." she sighed. Suddenly out of nowhere she colapsed to her knees. "Atlantis?" Japan gasped. "Oh my God..." she gasped quietly. "Atlantis what's the matter?" Japan asked, trying to wake her up from her daze. "The ground...it's shaking so much. Make it stop!" she cried. "Atlantis the ground's not shaking at all! You're hallucinating!" Japan muttered ina confused tone. "Those buildings...no...no...my people! NO!" she screamed. "It can't be..." Japan gasped in realization. "Atlantis don't tell me your memories are back!" he yelled, trying to get through to her. But she sat there, crying and screaming at the memory that unfolded before her eyes. "My people! My family! Stop! Stop!" she screeched. Japan fell to the ground beside her and reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her as she relived the horrific memory, trying to be at least some sort of comfort. "Wave? What do you mean wa-" she mumbled with confusion untill she gasped again. "RUN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her whole body was shaking violently and Japan was starting to worry. Her eyes shot open and she scrambled around. "Japan? Japan! Oh my God...I remembered...I know why I stored the memory away now...I'm so scared...I'm so scared..." she whispered as she clung to him.


	6. Ch6 Unwanted Memories

**DO NOT own Hetalia...If I did Atlantis wouldn't have to be an OC lol***

Atlantis passed out from the stress and Japan ran home, carrying her in his arms. He threw the door open as fast as he could and set her down on a small matress. He prepared a cold compress and placed it on her forehead, hoping it would wake her up. He sat with her and his dog Pochi walked in, who sniffed the strange girl curiously. Her eyes slowly opened and she giggled softly at the small cat-like dog. "Good you're awake!", Japan sighed with relief. "Yeah, I was so scared...I guess I still am...look at me I'm shaking..." she sighed with frustration. "Don't beat yourself up over that, anyone would be shaking if they went through what you did." Japan reassured her. "Did you...see it too?" she asked. "No..." he admitted. "I can't imagine that you would want to, I COULD show you but I mean you went through something pretty similar.I don't want you to have to relive it but have it be worse than before." she mumbled. "Please don't worry about me, I've been through lost of earthquakes and tsunamis. Sure the one you went through may have been worse. Actually it was way worse, but I can handle it, I don't want you to feel like you went through that alone." he muttered. "You sure you want to know what it was like?" she asked nervously. "Please..." he pleaded. "Okay... here goes nothing..." she sighed. She placed her hand on his forehead and gave him an uneasy look. He reassured her with a nod and she proceded. "Ees twha I ees." she whispered. Suddenly Japan felt that he was somewhere else other than his own house.

He opened his eyes and saw the memory that Atlantis had. He was in her home and he could see everything that she used to see everyday of her life. She walked shamefully back into her capitol with her head down and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Atlantis twha nedpenha?" an elderly woman asked. "Eh sntdoe ntwa ot ayst thwi em." she whispered. The woman and other elders looked at eachother sadly and they bowed their heads. "Umm Atlantis?" the woman asked but Atlantis brushed her off. "On...I...I ntwa ot eb lonea." she mumbled. Suddenly the ground started vibrating. "Oh god I know this feeling..." Japan gasped. As if on cue, the ground jerked right under him and he felt as though it was slipping right out from under his own feet. "This is like the earthquake I ha-" he started but there was a large ripple that slammed right through the island. It felt as if the ground was going to split open, but it just kept shaking harder and harder. The Atlanteans seemed nervous, but they were still somewhat calm. "There is no way that this could be one of the normal earthquakes she was talking about!" Japan gasped. Just when he thought it was at its worst it turned terrible. The ground lurched forward, and then backward. It was like they were just on a giant swing. "Tswha ingpenha?" Atlantis screamed in terror. She fell to the ground in agonizing pain and screamed. "Atlantis! Rewhe esdo ti rthu?" a man gasped as he tried to help her. "Rewheryvere!" she screamed in pain. "Atlantis!" Japan screamed, but he realized he was nothing more than a mere phantom in her memory. He stood in his spot helplessly and hoped she would be okay. *I remember that pain...the pain where you feel as though you're being ripped in half...* he thought with a shudder. He was startled when he heard and saw buildings come crashing down to the ground. It seemed as though it was going to last forever, but the shaking finally stopped and Atlantis relaxed a little. "Ym plepeo..." she gasped. She stood straight up and sprinted as fast as she could to the crumbled buildings. "Oneyan?" she yelled into the ruins. There were some faint cries for help and she tried to dig them out. "Phel!" she demanded to the survivors. They hesitated but tried to help her. The buildings though, were completely made out of dense rock like marble, so it was near impossible to dig them out. She gave up and started sobbing untill someone screamed. "VEWA!" a man screamed. "Ew veha a terwa llwa. LLwe eb nefi-" she started but then stopped dead when she saw the massive wave heading straight for them. "Nru..." she whispered. "Nru..." she mumbled. "NRU!" she finally screamed. The people did as they were told and started sprinting. Japan ran alongside them thinking maybe the wave wasn't as bad anymore now that it had sewpt onto the land. But when he turned around, the massive wall of water was still gaining on them and getting larger and faster. *We're not gonna make it!" he realised to himself. *None of them are gonna make it to the other side in time! Even if they do, they'll be swept away with the ocean!* he thought. It was inevitable and he knew it, why should they keep running if they were all going to die anyways? But Atlantis kept sprinting, keeping at least a little bit of hope with her. Japan saw many of the elders and men protecting the women and children and sacrificing their own lives. One woman fell and broke her leg, but she kept her child safe. "Kiha!" Atlantis screamed and ran back for the woman. "On Atlantis! Og! Og! Keta Muro nda Yim." the woman demanded, handing over a young boy and girl to Atlantis. Atlantis nodded with tears in her eyes and ran, dragging the two children with her as they protested and screamed to be with their mother before the wave swept her away. The wave was ten times faster than when it first hit, and now Atlantis had the burden of running with two young children. "Rewe tno nagon kema ti..." she sighed in defeat and crouched down. She pulled the kids under her arms and watied for the wave. "Yeb-yeb..." she whispered one last time to her precious home, and in one smooth motion, the wave engulfed them.

Japan opened his eyes rapidly and whipped around to Atlantis. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Atlantis..." he whispered. He was surprised to feel a tear roll down his own cheek, but even more surprised that she was wiping it away for him while she was crying. "While you saw my memory...I saw yours...of the earthquake you had... Japan I'm so sorry..." she whispered sadly, still holding onto her pitiful smile. "Don't cry..." he whispered through his own tears. "I'm sorry...I'm trying not to...I really am. I-I have to b-b-be strong for you..." she stuttered. "It's okay to cry...really I'm supposed to be strong for you..." he whispered as he put an arm around her. She gave in and started crying into his shoulder. *I need something to make her happy...* he thought to himself.


	7. Ch7 The Crazy Family

***I DON'T OWN HETALIA but Atlantis is my OC :) ***

Japan talked on the phone while Atlantis took a short nap in her room, it was only 2:00 anyways. She slept peacefully for a few hours untill she heard a loud group of people. She walked out towards the group curiously but cautiously. Being the clumsy girl she was known for, she tripped over her own toes and fell right into the room where they were. "UWAHHHH-OOF!" she huffed when she landed on the floor. She looked up and saw Japan and his siblings staring at her. "This is the girl you were talking about?" one of his brothers sighed in slight dissapointment. Atlantis got back up to her feet and introduced herself. "Ah um...I'm Atlantis! It's very nice to meet you all! I'm uhh really old but I look 17, I'm only 5'3", my blood type is O, and my sign is Taurus! I'm very clumsy and kind of hyper but I really hope you can look past that and forgive me. Really I'm a good person!" she babbled nervously. "Look at her! She's so afraid of us that she's even bowing." one of Japan's sisters giggled, she walked over to Atlantis and patted her head. "Sorry if we seem scary. I'm Taiwan." she smiled. "Ah it's nice to meet you Taiwan." Atlantis smiled politely. "The boy over there with the goofy little curl in his hair over there is South Korea." Taiwan explained. "Nice to meet you South Korea." Atlantis smiled again. "And the boy next to him is Hong Kong." Taiwan gestured. "Hi~!" she smiled once again. "And the girl over there is Vietnam." Taiwan giggled. "I'm so glad to meet you all!" Atlantis giggled sweetly. "The reason they're here is to actually cheer you up." Japan mumbled. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, I called Taiwan-chan and she invited everyone." he mumbled again.

"Man I'm getting hungry... got anything to eat Japan?" South Korea grumbled. "How many times have I told you, there are much nicer and easier ways of asking for something!" Japan scolded. "Ah, you guys wait here, I'll make you all something...ummm would you also like tea? I have an old recipe for tea that's really good if you'd like any..." Atlantis offered shyly. "Sure!" they all smiled happily. She came back with a platter of small dough balls shaped like butterflies, cups, and a pot of tea. She set them down and poured each of them a cup of tea. "Thank you Atlantis...this looks really good." Vietnam thanked her. "You're welcome! Actually this is a traditional snack from my culture, so I really hope you like it." she smiled hopefully. Japan took the first bite and his eyes widened. "This is amazing, it's really sweet too." he commented. "Yeah, Atlanteans loved sugar. In fact almost all of our foods had sugar in them." Atlantis laughed. "They remind me alot of mochis. Only they have a sweet cream filling. It tastes alot like the tea." Taiwan mumbled. "Actually it's funny you mentioned that because the flavoring for the cream really is the same stuff as the tea." Atlantis laughed. "So what are these called anyways? And why the butterfly shape?" Hong Kong asked as he was chewing. "They're Ckylu Kesca, or Lucky Cakes. Traditionally they were made during celebrations such as the new year and they had coins or lucky charms baked into them, but since it would've been weird to ask Japan for money before cooking, I used a cream filling instead." she admitted. They all gave her a shocked look and stared at their food nervously. "Well my people were smart enough to take to charms and money out! Sheesh!" Atlantis grumbled. "That doesn't explain the weird butterfly shape though." Hong Kong mumbled again. "What do you have against butterflies gosh...anyways, they're a symbol of luck,happiness, and peace in my country. " she explained. "Wow look how late it already is!" South Korea muttered while he was munching on a cake and pointing at the clock. Vietnam and Taiwan exchanged glances and started dragging Atlantis. "Well since it's so late we're gonna go to our room, you boys have fun~!" Taiwan cooed as she and Vietnam continued to drag Atlantis with them.

The girls climbed up the stairs and ran into their room."Those clothes, they gotta go." Taiwan cackled with a menacing grin as she closed the door. "EH? What are you going to do to me?" Atlantis whimpered nervously. "Vietnam hold her down, I'll be back in no more than a minute." Taiwan cackled again and silently slipped out into the hallway. "You really don't have to hold me down...I'm not a good escape artist if you couldn't already tell." Atlantis smiled innocently. "I could tell." Vietnam replied bluntly. "I'm back~!" Taiwan cheered happily. "Where were you just now...are those-oh no!" Atlantis gasped when she saw what Taiwan was holding. "Well Vietnam and I already have our pajamas up here and yours are all the way downstairs. You wouldn't want to have to walk in front of all those boys after changing into your pj's now would you? So I took the liberty of getting pajamas for you-here!" she laughed as she threw clothes at her. Atlantis's face grew dark when she realised something was wrong. "These aren't my clothes...in fact...I don't even think they're girls' clothes..." she muttered in disbelief. "Aw I went through all that trouble of getting them for you and you won't wear them?" Taiwan pouted. "Well I mean umm..." she stuttered nervously. "Don't worry me and Vietnam are doing the same thing." Taiwan giggled as she grabbed her own pajamas from her suitcase. Vietnam grabbed hers and showed Atlantis. "Wait...those look like they belong to-" Atlantis muttured with confusion untill the girls interrupted her. "Yeah, I grabbed Hong Kong's clothes and Vietnam got South Korea's, and now you have Japan's." Taiwan smiled michievously. Vietnam put on her clothes which were a white t-shirt with South Korea's flag symbol on it and dark blue shorts. Taiwan wore a red shirt with Hong Kong's flower on it and white shorts. Atlantis gave in and put on the white shirt with a red circle on it like on Japan's flag and long red sweat-pants. "Well this isn't embarrassing at all..." Atlantis muttered with sarcasm.

"TAIWAN! GIVE ME MY SUITCASE!" Hong Kong shouted angrily from downstairs. "That explains where you got Korea and Hong Kong's clothes from..." Atlantis laughed nervously. "Well yeah we didn't go to their houses and steal them." Vietnam scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about! And quit yelling!" Taiwan shouted back. "Our suitcases got mixed up! Give them back!" he demanded. "Oh this is even better...OK!" she called back to him. "Come on you two." she smirked, and opened the door. Taiwan strutted down the hallway while Vietnam cruised along and Atlantis trembled like a leaf. One by one they walked down the stairs and entered the boys' room. Geeze there you are now give us our-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hong Kong yelled when he saw them. "What's it look like? We're bringing your suitcases back." Taiwan scoffed. "Not that! The clothes why are you wearing my clothes?" he demanded. "What? I thought they looked cool so I wore them. They look good on me huh?" she giggled innocently. "Well ah uhm...aw forget it!" he growled with a bright red face. "V-Vietnam...you have my clothes too..." S. Korea stuttered. "Ah uhm...yeah..." she mumbled as a blush spread across her face. "Atlantis?" Japan gasped. "AH! NO DON'T LET HIM SEE ME! AHHH TAIWAN!" she flipped out, trying to hide from him. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w" he kept stuttering untill Hong Kong slapped his back. "...?" he babbled incoherently,. "I'm sorry! Taiwan told me to and I couldn't refuse her puppy dog face and I'm really sorry!" she apologized. "Taiwan?" he asked. He looked over at her menacingly and she gave a nervous laugh. "Well you look umm...ah...er...hmmm..." he grumbled to himself with a slight blush. "Look at his face is so red! That's so funny!" S. Korea cracked up along with Hong Kong. "Shut up you two!" Japan snapped back. "Whoa he yelled...he acts different around his own family..." Atlantis mumbled in disbelief. "We're going back now, see ya guys later!" Vietnam called as she headed out the doorway. "Hey we're gonna watch a movie later, you guys wanna watch with us?" S. Korea asked. "Sure!" Atlantis smiled happily. *She gives into things so easily it's cute!* Taiwan thought to herself. *That reminds me of something...* she smirked as an idea popped into her head. "Yeah call us when you're ready, c'mon Atlantis I have some questions for you!" she giggled.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Atlantis asked curiously when they came back into the room. "You and Japan have talked alot, tell me, do you know almost everything a basic fangirl needs to know about anime and manga?" Taiwan asked. "Ooohh I think I know where this is going!" Vietnam giggled. "Haha actually I do." Atlantis admitted. "Do you know about yaoi?" she asked. "Yep...semes, ukes, tsudere characters you name it." Atlantis smirked. "Oooh I'm proud of you!" Taiwan giggled. "Let me guess, you asked this because you wanted to discuss your favorite pairings?" Atlantis guessed. "Yep! So who do you think is cute?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.


	8. Ch8 Spilled Secrets

***I do NOT own Hetalia! I own my OC Atlantis though :)btw this chapter is packed full of the thoughts and ideas of yaoi fangirls *cough*TaiwanandAtlantis*cough* and if you hate that stuff I suggest you skip the first two paraghraphs while you still have a chance :)***

"My fave pairing? Well I'd have to say...England and America! They're just so cute together!" Atlantis giggled. "I know right? Personally Prussia and Austria are adorable for me since they fight like an old couple!" Taiwan laughed. "Prussia and Austria? See if I had to pair anyone up with Prussia it's be Romano...but that kind of screws up the whole Romano and Spain pairing huh?" Atlantis pondered. "Right?" Vietnam laughed. "Hey so what about crack pairings?" Taiwan asked curiously. "Austria and Poland..." Atlantis suggested. The girls fell over and rolled around with laughter. "Oh god I'm gonna die! That's too funny!" Vietnam cracked up. "Next question...Atlantis...do you like someone?" Taiwan hinted michievously. "AH! Maybe...what about you?" she asked with embarassment. "Heheh yup! Vietnam likes someone too!" she giggled. "Hey don't go blurting stuff out like that!" Vietnam growled. "Really who is it?" Atlantis asked curiously. "Well actually both of the guys we like are in this house." Taiwan hinted. "Taiwan!" Vietnam grumbled viciously. "Wait! Aren't they all your brothers? Isn't that weird?" Atlantis asked in shock. "Well we really aren't related by blood. China actually found all of us and raised us. We grew up together so we act like siblings, but we're all just really close friends." Vietnam explained. "Oh..." Atlantis muttered. "So try to guess which ones they are! I bet you won't figure it out!" Taiwan giggled. "You like Hong Kong and Vietnam like South Korea..." Atlantis guessed bluntly. "Oh my god how did she know?" Taiwan gasped as Vietnam smacked her on the head. "Idiot we're wearing their shirts!" she growled. "Hehe so I was right!" Atlantis giggled. "Doesn't she remind you of a female Japan?" Taiwan asked Vietnam. "Actually she really does now that you mention it." Vietnam agreed. "EH?" Atlantis gasped as a blush spread across her cheeks. "You like him don't you? Japan I mean." Taiwan giggled. "Well uhmmm I dunno...I mean I've never fallen in love with anyone before. Maybe that's what this strange feeling is..." she admitted shyly. "Explain it to us, we can help you, we're total pros now when it comes to love." Vietnam ressured her. "Well, when I first met him he was really nice to me which made me happy. And also we can talk about a lot of things with eachother which I think is pretty cool. Whenever he's near me I get nervous and sometimes I act kind of uncool. But I really love his smile and his laugh, even though he doesn't do either of those things often. And I get kind of jealous when he acts differently with other people besides me. And alos...I kinda think he's cute..." she mumbled with embarassment. "That's so love!" Taiwan sighed happily.

"Back to yaoi... c'mere! There's like a bunch of youtube videos with this kind of stuff." Taiwan laughed as she got on the computer. "Hey Atlantis, besides Japan, who else do you think is cute?" she asked. "Cute? Hmmmm America I guess." she admitted. "Kay! Now watch this!" she said cheerfully after she typed in the searchbox and found a video. She whispered to Vietnam before pushing Atlantis into the chair and they tried not to snicker. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Oh my...whoa...AHH!" Atlantis screamed. Taiwan made her watch an AmericaxJapan video and after it was over she turned around to them. "Oh my god your face is so red!" Vietnam laughed. "Heheh she's gonna have a total nosebleed!" Taiwan cracked up. "HMPH!" Atlantis grumbled. She typed something in the search box, clicked on a video and made Taiwan and Vietnam watch it. "GEH!" they choked when they saw it was a S. KoreaxHong Kong video. Atlantis snickered when both of their faces became bright red. "Darnit Atlantis!" Vietnam growled. "Your face is soooo red, are you gonna like explode?" Taiwan teased. Vietnam got up and shoved Atlantis out of the chair, forcing her and Taiwan to watch a Hong KongxJapan video. "Haha your nose is bleeding!" Atlantis laughed. "Darnit! Move Vietnam!" Taiwan growled as she shoved her out of the way. She found a S. KoreaxJapan video and when it ended the room grew quiet. "I think that's enough payback..." they agreed.

Meanwhile with the boys, they were busy figuring out a movie to watch when they heard the girls squealing and giggling. "What are they even doing? Seriously..." Hong Kong grumbled. "Last time I heard Atlantis laughing like that was when I tried explaining what yaoi was after she asked me." Japan sighed. "Wow awkward topic. I remember when Taiwan kept trying to explain it to me, most embarassing thing ever." Hong Kong sighed. "Yeah same here with Vietnam." S. Korea admitted. They sat in silence and gave eachother uneasy glances. "It can't be a good thing that those three are in a room together can it?" S. Korea asked nervously. They were startled when there was a loud crash and the three girls screamed. "Oh my god Atlantis!" Taiwan screamed. "What happened?" the boys wondred. "Vietnam go get some bandages or so-oh wait you're hurt too! Hold on!" Taiwan gasped frantically. They could hear the door from upstairs open and Taiwan called out, "Japan! I need bandages ASAP!". "Hold on!" he called back. He got up and sprinted upstairs, while S. Korea and Hong Kong shrugged at eachother. They waited for Japan to come back, who explained what had happened. "Apparantly Atlantis tripped over Taiwan, clumsy girl, and she was about to hit her head on the corner of a desk so Vietnam tried to save her. But both of them ended up hitting their heads and got cut, they're fine though." he explained. They gave eachother another uneasy glance and sighed. "Find a movie quickly or they're gonna end up killing eachother if they stay in that little room any longer." Hong Kong grumbled. "What do you think of them?" S. Korea babbled randomly. Japan almost choked on his drink and Hong Kong almost dropped a DVD. "What made you ask that?" Japan grumbled. "Well I mean, you both got so flustered and embarrassed when you saw their pajamas so I was just curious." he explained. "You got embarassed too!" Hong Kong grumbled. "Well of course I did...I...I like Vietnam..." he admitted. "Ahah so that's how it is..." Hong Kong laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I mean you like Taiwan don't you?" Japan asked bluntly, dodging a DVD case that flew towards his face. "Yes I do but don't blurt that out when they're in the same house as us!" he growled. "So what do you think of Atlantis?" S. Korea asked Japan. "Well...I think she's fun to be around, she's an interesting person, she's funny, her smile is sweet, she's polite, she's very caring, she knows how to make someone feel better instantly, and...she's cute..." he mumbled with embarassment. "Wow that was a mouthful, you could've just admitted you like her." Hong Kong teased.

"So Atlantis, technically you're a teenager right?I mean you look and act like one." Taiwan laughed. "Yeah I'm around seventeen or eighteen technically." Atlantis stated. "So among all the people in your home, were you the most popular among people around your age?" she asked. "Oh yeah, the adults couldn't handle me because I was always like, "OOH something shiny!". Little kids would constantly cling to me, calling me big sister, which was cute but annoying. And the elders were alot like my parents, bossing me around and telling me what to do, but I did respect them, they were my elders after all." she sighed. "Wow, sounds rough." Vietnam sighed in sympathy. "No not really. I actually had alot of fun with my people, especially the ones around my age. We came up with a bunch of games together whenever we got bored." she laughed. "Like what kind of games?" Taiwan asked curiously. "Well here's one. It's called Gryan Ysh, which is the same thing as angry shy. We came up with it because there were a bunch of tsundere people in the group. Basically you and a partner sat together, sang the little song, and when the song was over you both had to do something embarassing to try to get eachother to get mad. Whoever got mad or flustered first lost." she explained. Taiwan and Vietnam gave her a shocked look and she tried defending herself. "Like I said I had alot of time on my hands! And what do you expect from a bored group of teenagers? Sheesh!" she grumbled. "We want to play!" Taiwan cheered. "Okay, the song goes like this: Gryan Gryan Ysh Ysh Gryan Gryan Ysh, Gryan Gryan Ysh Ysh Gryan Gryan Ysh Ysh Ysh." she sang as she showed them the hand clap they had to do. "Geeze your language is complecated..." Vietnam sighed after she tried it. "Sorry, we can try it with tsundere instead since it's the same thing." Atlantis offered. "Okay it would go like this: Tsun Tsun Dere Dere Tsun Tsun Dere. Tsun Tsun Dere Dere Tsun Tsun Dere Dere Dere." she sang again. "Okay let's do this!" Taiwan laughed. "I play winner of this round." Vietnam muttered. "Tsun-Tsun Dere-Dere Tsun-Tsun Dere. Tsun-Tsun Dere-Dere Tsun-Tsun Dere-Dere-Dere!" they sang and tried to do something embarassing, but ended up laughing instead. "That sucked! I failed so bad!" Taiwan laughed. "Haha it works better with guys trust me!" Atlantis laughed.

"Girls the movie's starting! Get down here!" Hong Kong called. "This might be a good opportunity to play the game heheheh." Taiwan cackled again.


	9. Ch9 Scary Movies

***DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I do however own my OC Atlantis :) ***

The girls headed back down the stairs and once again, Atlantis fell down them. "Seriously how many times are you gonna fall? Do I need to build a ramp for you?" Japan sighed in frustration. "Sorry heheh. But I told you that I'm really clumsy so you should-" she babbled untill something caught her attention. The girls and Japan gave her a puzzled look as she dashed over to the other end of the hallway. She picked up a black and white object and held it out for them to see. "Kitty!" she smiled innocently. "Oh yeah, that's my cat Tama. He doesn't like strangers so be carefu-" he warned untill his cat practically clung to her. "Well I guess he likes her. Stupid cat, he always scratches me." Taiwan pouted angrily. "No this is normal trust me. Around my place we had so many cats it wasn't even funny, and they always like me." she laughed.

"We couldn't decide on a type of movie so we decided to let you girls pick from our top categories: Comedy, Horror, or Action." Hong Kong stated when they walked into the room. "Bzzzt Bzzzzzzzzt!" Taiwan sighed as she stuck her thumb down. "What do you mean no?" he grumbled. "We wanna watch a romance movie. Isn't that right Vietnam? Atlantis?" Taiwan asked with a wink. Vietnam rolled her eyes and Atlantis became flustered. "Japan does't have any cheesy romance movies. Now just pick one of the ones we told you!" Hong Kong growled. "Hmph! Fine!" Taiwan pouted untill she felt a small tug on her sleeve. "Umm...why don't we just pick a horror movie...it gives us just as much of an excuse as a romance right?" Atlantis whispered shyly. "Alright...Atlantis wants to watch a horror movie...and now that I think about it, you're the best at making horror movies aren't you Japan?" Vietnam asked. "Well not to brag or anything, but everyone seems to say that." Japan smiled modestly. "Wait a minute Atlantis...you sure this is a good idea?" Taiwan asked nervously. "Yeah, if you're worried that I get scared easily, trust me I dont. Scary movies NEVER scare me." she sighed. "Actually I WAS worried about that, thanks for reassuring me." Taiwan giggled. South Korea shrugged and put the movie in. He went back to the couch and sat down, and as soon as Hong Kong went to sit down by him, Vietnam stole the spot. "V-Vietnam? Why did you?" Hong Kong asked with confusion. "Ah no reason, I just think the view is better here!" she laughed nervously. S. Korea gave him the "please-dude-just-this-one-time" look and he gave in. "Alright I'll just sit next to Japa-" he sighed untill he saw Japan and Atlantis sitting together. "Wha-" he mumbled. "Oh sorry, it's just that neither of us get scared so we decided that sitting next to eachother would be best since we won't cling to eachother." Japan explained. Taiwan gave Atlantis a questioning look but Atlantis turned around and winked at her. *She's a lot sneakier than I thought...* Taiwan thought nervously to herself. "I guess I have no choice, I'll sit between Vietnam and Taiwan I guess." he muttered.

They started the movie and sat together, awkwardly for a while. *I have to do it...I just gotta be brave and admit it...* Taiwan thought bravely. She looked up shyly at Hong Kong, who was staring at the t.v. screen, and quickly looked away. *Darn it! This is gonna be waaay harder than I thought!* she screamed in frustration to herself. She peered curiously over at Vietnam, who gave her a shy look. *She must be thinking the same thing. She's lucky though, she gets to cling to the guy she likes as much as she wants, Hong Kong would just shove me off...* Taiwan pouted. "H-hey Taiwan? This movie isn;t to scary right? I mean I've seen this movie before and the scariest part is coming up soon. You can hold onto me if you need to." Hong Kong whispered with embarassment. Taiwan just nodded shyly and turned away. *YAY! I don't know where that came from but I'm glad it did!* she giggled silently with victory. She looked over at Atlantis and was shocked to see the same bored expression as Japan. She nudged her and gave her a stern look. Atlantis smiled nervously as if to say, "Yeah I know...".

About halfway through the movie Taiwan somehow snagged the remote and paused the movie. "Hey what are you-" S. Korea grumbled, but she stood up abruptly. "Sorry, but I need to talk to Atlantis and Vietnam privately." she mumbled. Vietnam and Atlantis gave her questioning stares, but Taiwan just nodded. They followed her into the hallway and left the boys in the room. "Well that was weird." Hong Kong laughed to himself. After about five minutes the girls came back, and sat back down. Taiwan played the movie and didn't say anything, Vietnam just stared blankly at the screen, and Atlantis was the only one who seemed to do anything. Japan leaned over to her and whispered, "What was that all about?" into her ear which startled her, causing her to yell. "N-NOTHING!" she squeaked. Vietnam and Taiwan flashed her killer looks and she slumped down with a nervous, "Sorry...". *Ugh...Taiwan wants us all to admit our feelings to the guys since she originally wanted to do it, but she doesn't to do it alone. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Japan...that'd be sad.* Atlantis thought to herself. Japan looked down at her and smirked. *She's cute when she looks frustrated. Korea's Lucky, Vietnam's all over him because of the movie, and even Taiwan is holding onto Hong Kong.* ha thought to himself. Japan reached down for Atlantis and put his hand on her shoulder lightly. She looked up and was amazed to see such comforting eyes. "Umm, if the movie is scaring you, you don;t have to sit by yourself like that." he offered. *He knows I'm not scared, and yet he's letting me hold onto him. Why?* she asked herself and she nodded and nervously grabbed onto him arm. He let her hold on for a few moments, but pulled his arm away. She was shocked and felt a little hurt, untill she realized that he was putting his arm around her, which pulled her closer. "E-eh?" she whispered in surprise. "Sorry, is this alright?" he asked sweetly. She practically melted right then and there and she nodded happily. *Whoa! Lucky!* Taiwan thought to herself. Vietnam smirked with jealousy at Atlantis and she just smiled back.

"U-u-ummmm...H-Hong Kong?" Taiwan stuttered nervously. "Yeah?" he whispered back. "I-I know that...we've been friends for a really long time...a-and I know that you think of me as a sister...but..." she stutted again. *Oh my gosh! She's totally gonna do it!* Atlantis thought in anticipation, as well as Vietnam. "But what?" Hong Kong asked. "I...I-" she stuttered.


	10. Ch10 Confessions

*** I Don't Own Hetalia or the characters but I do own my OC Atlantis :D***

"I-I...I like you! A-and I was kind of hoping that you felt the same way..." she blurted out. Hong Kong sat there in shock while Taiwan stared at him patiently. A smile finally spread across his face and he laughed softly. "I must be the luckiest guy..." he laughed under his breath. "Huh?" she mumbled with confusion. He wrapped his arm around her and he leaned closer. "Well, the girl that I really like, shares the same feelings as me." he explained with a slight blush. Taiwan practiaclly screamed with joy and wrapped her arms around him in the tightest hug ever. Atlantis giggled happily for her friend and Vietnam sighed with happiness. She turned towards S. Korea and blushed. "Vietnam?" he asked nervously as a blush appeared on his face. "Me too...I'm the same as Taiwan...I mean..." she muttered shyly. "Hmm?" he asked cluelessly. "I-I share the same feelings as her but...but for you..." she smiled innocently. He smiled back and nodded a little. "Me too..." he whispered and hugged her.

*Everyone seems so happy! I want to be like them...but I'm too much of a coward...* Atlantis thought to herself. Taiwan and Vietnam shot her impatient glances but she just glared at them and shook her head. They kept staring at her and she finally gave in. *I guess they do have a right to be mad...* she sighed to herself. She turned shyly towards Japan who gave her an innocent smile. "Well...um you already know what I'm gonna say..." she grumbled with embarassment. "No...I don't. What are you going to say?" he teased. Her face became red and she pouted slightly. "L-like I said it's not hard to figure out!" she mumbled. "Atlantis were you one of the tsunderes in the group you were talking about?" Vietnam giggled. "N-no!" she shouted defensively. "Atlantis...please tell me." Japan pleaded with the saddest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen. "Ohhhh...fine!" she grumbled. "I know we're friends and all...but I like you alot and I want to be more than friends. But if you donst feel the same way as me, I don't want to hear it and I just hope we can continue to be friends without anything awkward between us..." she smiled shyly. He smiled at her and laughed softly. "Who says I don't like you? Baka." he teased as he hugged her. "R-really?" she gasped in surprise. "Really. " he smiled. "Well I guess this would explain why you stole our clothes..." Hong Kong laughed. "..." Taiwan just sighed. "Why are you staring at me like that? H-hey don't suddenly lean forward! Mmmph!" he gasped when Taiwan suddenly kissed him. "Ack!" everyone gasped when they saw the two kissing. "Well this isn't awkward..." Vietnam mumbled. "Oh glad you think that, you wanna try?" South Korea teased. "What? Hey wait-" Vietnam protested, untill he captured her lips in a soft kiss, which she happily returned. Atlantis and Japan just sat together in shock. The two couples looked at them and laughed. "We would expect you to do tha same...but we know how much you guys dislike public displays of affection." they teased. "It's just awkward and emarassing that's all!" Atlantis grumbled. But while she was babbling, she failed to notice the glances that Hong Kong and Japan were exchanging. Hong Kong gave him a daring look and Japan just smirked with a slight nod. Suddenly from out of nowhere he planted a kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush every shade of red.

The movie ended and they started getting ready for bed. Japan's phone started ringing so he answered it while everyone else was setting up their sleeping bags. "Hello?...Oh Hi Greece-san...tomorrow...no not that I can think of...ok is it ok if I bring someone along?...Thanks Greece, I think you two will get along...yes...ok...bye-bye." Japan mumbled untill he hung up. "A friend of yours?" Atlantis asked curiously. "Yes, he's the son of Ancient Greece remember?" Japan asked. "Again my memory's still wiped away, but maybe meeting him will trigger something." she admitted. "Yeah, you two seem very similar, I think you'll be good friends." Japan smiled. Everyone finally went to sleep and when they woke up, Atlantis had already made breakfast. Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, and Hong Kong all packed up their belongings and left. Japan and Atlantis headed off to see Japan's friend Greece. When they arrived they were greeted by lots of cats, who seemed to cling to Atlantis. "Like I said, this is normal." she laughed. She picked up a small grey kitten with long hair and bright yellow eyes and carried it with her. She looked around at her surroundings and felt a sense of nostalgia. "I feel like I know this place..." Atlantis mumbled. Suddenly she started walking ahead of Japan which confused him. "Umm I know you feel like you know the place, but it's best if you follow me since I know where Greece- san's house is." he mumbled shyly. She stopped and laughed shyly,"Sorry I got a bit ahead of myself huh?". They finally arrive at Greece's house, who slowly walked out to greet them. "Hello Japan. Where is this friend you told me you were going to bring?" he asked curiously, lazily looking around. "Oh she's behind me." he laughed nervously. Atlantis cautiously walked in front of the stranger and looked at him. Their eyes both widened and they both almost dropped their cats. "N-no way..." Atlantis gasped. She took a step back as memories flooded back into her mind. Greece stepped forward and reached a hand out to her. "L-Lanien? Big sister?" Greece asked in shock. "Heracles?" she asked in the same state of shock. "Eh? Big sister? Lanien? Heracles?" Japan asked with complete confusion.


	11. Ch11 Siblings

***Hetalia is not mine but my OC Atlantis is :)***

Greece took another step forward and wrapped his arms around Atlantis. "It's you...it's really you!" he laughed. Japan leaned over to Atlantis and whispered, "So did your memories return?". "Yeah..." she mumbled. "Oh Japan this must be confusing to you, I'll explain everything once we get inside." Greece offered. When they got inside they sat down on the comfortable chairs of the Greek man's house. He sighed and looked at Atlantis again. "I heard people talking about you and I just assumed I was either still dreaming or that they were talking about the ledgends...but you're actually here..." he whispered happily. "Dreaming? What do you mean?" she asked curiously. "Ever since you disappeared I would sometimes have dreams of you coming back..." he admitted. "I-I'm sorry but I'm still really confused..." Japan mumbled shyly. "Oh...well...Atlantis is my big sister." Greece muttered. "Oh your big sister okay...wait what?" Japan exclaimed in more confusion. "He's right...now I remember it clearly..." she mumbled with a slight laugh. "You remember now? What do you mean, you erased your memory of your own family?" Greece asked with anger. "No it wasn't on purpose! I-I wanted to erase the memory of how my home and my people were destroyed, and I guess at the time I wanted to forget everything that would make me remember again, even my own family. I'm sorry..." she apologized sadly. "Wait so you know of her powers?" Japan asked. "Yes, she used them on me sometimes...and I forgive you by the way..." he mumbled. "Sorry haha." she laughed nervously. "So you're his big sister? How many years older?" Japan asked curiously. "Four years." Greece replied. "So Atlantis-san is permanently 17 right? So you were only 13 when she disappeared?" Japan asked. "Yeah, and she's always been that small if that's what you meant." Greece teased. "You're never gonna let me live that down are you? I'm sorry my people weren't as freakishly tall as yours and I'm sorry I'm an itty bitty nation..." she grumbled with embarassment. "Hey no need to get so offended, I was only kidding. But it is kind of sad that you've been the same height since you were 12. I was smaller than you untill I was 11 if that makes you feel better." he laughed.

"So back to age...Greece-san you're in your 27 right?" Japan asked. "Heh you got old..." Atlantis laughed. "Yes...and at least I don't look like I belong in highschool..." Greece snapped back. "Well 27 plus 4...that would make you 31 right Atlantis-san?" Japan asked with slight shock. "Well I would be but considering I'm not technically a country anymore, I can't really get any older, like you said earlier I'm permanently 17/18. Sure years can go by and I can have birthdays, but I'm not going to get any older." she explained. "But you've been 17 for...how old were you when you disappeared?" he asked. "Hmmm 3,000 years old?" she guessed. "And you're 6,000 years old now...that means you've been 17 for 3,000 years!" Japan gasped. "Well if you're speaking in technical terms. I mean...look at America...he's 200 something years old, but he's really just 19." she explained. "That's a good point." Japan nodded. "So back to the more important things, yes, Greece is my younger brother as well as The Ottoman Empire." Atlantis smiled. "Who?" Japan asked. "You don't know him?" Atlantis asked in shock. "Actually his name is now Turkey." Greece explained with a slight growl. "Oh yeah, I know you're all siblings by blood right? You two don't look alike at all to me..." Japan mumbled. "I have the same face as mama but according to her, my hair color and eye color come from my father. She also used to tease me that my hair and my people's hair were white because they lived so ridiculously long." she grumbled. "It's true, while most people during that time period lived to their 20's and 30's, her people lived to be between 100 and 150, which is pretty old even today." Greece laughed. "Well now that I look at you two you do have similar faces, and even Greeces eyes get to the same color as yours sometimes." Japan noted. "I also have proof I'm his sister, you know how Greece, Turkey, and our mother had little curls in their hair? I have one too, it's in the same spot as Turkey's see?" she asked as she swept her long hair away from her neck. "Oh yeah you're right." Japan mumbled in surpirse. "That's why I don't like wearing my hair up." Atlantis admitted. "Would you please stop talking about him..." Greece mumbled. "Eh? Turkey?" Atlantis asked in surprise. "Y-yeah..." he grumbled. "Aw I haven't seen him yet! Where is he? I'm surprised you didn't invite him over here considering you two are so clo-" she started untill Greece shut her up by jabbing his metal cross in her face. "Say one more word, and I'll make sure you disappear for good..." he threatened. "Y-yessir..." she mumbled fearfully.

"Since we're probably confusing Japan so much, why don't we start from the beginning?" Atlantis suggested. "Yeah..." Greece agreed. "Okay so you know that I'm the oldest, Turkey's the middle child, and Greece is the youngest. Instead of just talking about a bunch of boring stuff I'll just show you my memories. Greece do you want to see too?" Atlantis asked. "Sure...I always wondered what the world was like for you, especially your home, I never visited much since it was so far and Mother rarely let me go." Greece said. "Okay. Well I guess I'll start at where things started to change alot, but things were pretty similar, up untill the point I disappeared." Atlantis mumbled. "C'mere you two..." she demanded with a smirk. They did as they were told and moved forward, bowing their heads slightly so she could place her hands on their foreheads. She concentrated for a while untill all of them could see her memories.

They could see Greece, Atlantis, and Turkey as children with their mother in a field. Judging from their appearnaces Atlantis looked like she was 6, Turkey looked 4, and Greece only looked 2. "Mama can we go play?" Atlantis asked innocently. "Yes dear, but watch after Greece and make sure he doesn't hurt himself or get lost." she said. "Okay I will, come on Ottoman!" Atlantis giggled, calling him by his old name. They played happily with each other being innocent young children. The memory paused and Atlantis woke them up for a brief second. "Sorry I just wanted to explain that even though the future memories seem harsh and cold, almost every day was like the memory you just saw..." she mumbled and continued the memories.

Suddenly the memory changed and years had gone by. "I am so sick of this Spartan Education! If Mother even dares try it again on me, I'm going to rebel!" Turkey growled. "Ottoman! I know you're sick of it! So am I! But don't say it so loudly or in front of Greece, Mama will punish us again, and Greece looks up to you so he might copy you!" Atlantis warned. "Fine...I can't beleive you haven't tried to fight back yet. I mean out of the three of us you're the most rebellious." Turkey snickered. "I love Mama very much, but this whole Spartan thing is driving me crazy." Atlantis laughed. The memory changed again but only about a month had passed. They could see Atlantis talking to Ancient Greece. "Mama don't you think this is too much Spartan Training? I mean I get the whole point of it all...but Ottoman Empire's becoming power crazy because of it...and Greece is too young for this yet. Really I think we should get breaks..." Atlantis mumbled shyly. "Atlantis darling, you're a smart girl, I know that. But this training is for the best, even if it doesn't seem like that." her mother tried reassuring her as she gave her a hug. "I sure hope your right...I'm just...worried about them..." she sighed. "That's one of the burdens of being a big sister." her mother sighed with sympathy.

The memory changed to a different one and the three kids were in a large room together. Turkey snuck up behind Atlantis and shot a fake arrow at her. "Ow! What was that for?" she growled while she rubbed her back. "You have now merged with me and become one of the greatest countries on Earth!" he laughed. "You're a fool if you think that would ever happen." she teased. Greece walked up behind Atlantis and tugged on her skirt lightly. "Hmm? What's up Greece?" Atlantis asked. He held up a small kitten and mumbled, "She was trying to climb up your dress...". "Oh that's my new kitty Aira, she does that a lot." she giggled as she pet the kitten. "Your kitties are cute..." Greece mumbled again. "Yeah, they really like you heheh. I'm going to be leaving to visit my home again soon, will you take good care of them like you always do?" Atlantis asked sweetly. Greece nodded and played with the kitten. "Heh, you're leaving again? Are you trying to get away from Mother and the Spartan Education?" Turkey scoffed. "Not at all...I just need to go check on my people and see how they're doing...you know how far away my home is from here..." she mumbled. "Yeah you're right..." he mumbled. Greece looked up at Atlantis sadly and looked away quickly. "I don't like how Sissy's so far away. I don't get to see you very much...and I get lonely." he pouted. "Aw I know Greece, I'm sorry. But you know what? I've been doing this for a long time and I haven't had any family around me to help me, just my people, so I get lonely too. But you have Mama and Ottoman Empire so you won't be lonely. And I'll be back soon!" Atlantis giggled to try to cheer him up.

Atlantis woke them up again to warn them about the future memories. "The memories that I'm about to show you aren't as happy and soft as the ones I just showed you. Greece, you of all people remember very well what happened. Are you sure you still want to see what it was like through my eyes?" she asked nervously. "Yes..." he nodded. "Okay..." she mumbled, and started the memories again.


	12. Ch12 Sorrow

***I DON'T own Hetalia but my OC Atlantis is mine :)***

"No No more!" Turkey yelled as the memories continued. "Ottoman why can't you just behave?" Ancient Greece shouted back. "It's not just theSpartan training anymore! I love you but I'm getting older! I need my own freedom! I want my own culture and my own people to grow, but your not letting either of those things happen!" Turkey yelled agin in frustration. "I just don't think you're ready to be a country by yourself yet! People will try to hurt you and take everything you love away, I don't want that to happen to you." Ancient Greece tried to explain. "But what if I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself?" he shouted. "You're no-" she began but he kept yelling, "Atlantis wants to be her own country like me you know! You're holding us back!" he growled. "Don't drag me into this." Atlantis grumbled from the sidelines. Turkey whipped around and glared at her. "I look up to you so much! You're so strong, so cool! And yet you let Mama hold you back from everything you want!" he almost sobbed. "Because Mama cares about us Ottoman! She doesn't want us to get hurt! You're ten years old, you can't take care of yourself!" Atlantis tried to explain. "I get that...but I can't stand the way she calls you a rebel for just wanting to speak your own language, to have your own culture, to be your own person!" he yelled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "...Mama?" she asked with a hurt tone. "Atlantis I-" she started, but was quickly cut off when Turkey started running. "Where are you going?" Atlantis and Ancient Greece called. "Back to my people! I'm going to be the strongest nation you'll ever see!" he shouted back as he kept running. "Atlantis..." Ancient Greece whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I know you only said those things out of anger right? I forgive you Mama, because I love you. But like Ottoman Empire, I too want to be my own country and prove to you how strong I am..." Atlantis mumbled.

They could see that Turkey had gone from proving a point to being power crazy, and Atlantis walked down the halls of her own home along with Greece who was being chased by cats. "Mother's mad at you..." he sighed. "I know she is." Atlantis mumbled sadly. "What happened? I mean you kept a promise you made and walked all the way from your place, which I had no idea was so far from our own, to ours." he mumbled in confusion. "When you really care about somone, you start to worry about them a lot to the point of smothering the other person, which can push them away." she tried to explain as simply as she could. "Huh?" he muttered. "You'll understand when you're a little bit older, you're young I don't expect you to understand." she laughed. They came to a small room full of world maps that had red marks on most of them. "What's with all the maps?" Greece asked. "Territory maps. All the red is The Ottoman Empire, and the blue is you and Mama." Atlantis explained. "And the yellow on your place is your territory huh?' Greece tried not to laugh at the tiny amount of land she owned. "Laugh all you want, but my power isn't going to come from taking control over every country. I plan on using the education of my people to become advanced in technology and science. I'll not only become wealthy, but also I'll become a superpower, a country EVERYONE will have to look up to!" she beamed with confidence. "If you say so..." Greece grumbled. "But this means I'll be visiting you less...I'm sorry Greece but this has to be done." Atlantis sighed as she hugged her brother. "Actually...Mother is out fighting a lot...I can sneak away more often now." Greece admitted. "Really? That makes me happy! You're turning into as much of a rebel as I am." Atlantis laughed happily. "Well I really care about you and I worry about you..." Greece grumbled with embarassment.

The memory switched again, but not too far ahead, and Turkey walked into a large throne-room where Atlantis sat happily in the large chair, overlooking her kingdom. "Atlantis, it's an honor to see you again." Turkey smiled mischievously. "Same to you. How are you?" she asked with a sly smile. "Oh you know, still becoming powerful." he laughed. "You've grown quite a bit, was it age, or the fact you've gained so many territories?" she teased. "Don't think I didn't hear that sarcasm in your voice." he laughed sourly."Sorry, but why are you here before me? To ask if you can take over my home and my people? You know what my answer will be, and you also know how advanced I am in weapons and in the army don't you?" she warned with a menacing tone. "No need to be so defensive, I came to make a deal." he smiled slyly. "Really? And what is this deal? Something that'll bennifit you more than it will bennifit me?" she mocked. "No not at all, actually I was thinking of sharing the power with you." he laughed. "What's your deal?" she asked. "I think we should merge our people together. Yours are smart and creative, not to mention wealthy, and mine are strong and powerful. We could be the nation that everyone depends on!" Turkey smiled evilly. "Thanks, but no thanks. Like I said when I was younger, you're a fool if you beleive that that would ever happen." she scoffed and gestured for him to leave. "You'll be sorry sister...but hey, I still look up to you." he laughed on his way out.

Years passed and Atlantis was still advancing in many things, Turkey was still gaining territory, and Greece was still trying to become like their mother. One day though as Atlantis was starting to grow crazy from the lack of new ideas her youngest brother came sprinting into herhome. "Atlantis! Mama...Mama!" he gasped. "What...what happened?" Atlantis asked in shock. "Come with me!" he grumbled and grabbed her arm. They ran back to where their mother was and saw her lying uncomfortably on a bed. "Mama!" Atlantis gasped and ran to her. "Atlantis...darling..." she whispered weakly. "What happened Mama? You're so injured!" she gasped when she saw all the wounds on her mother's skin. "I've been fighting a lot...trying to protect my precious children..." she sighed. "What?" Atlantis asked in confusion. "Y-you're all so special...every country wants you to be a part of them...but I've been fighting them...so you can be happy and safe." she whispered with a weak smile. "Mama you're so hurt though! That doesn't make me happy at all!" Atlantis sobbed. Ancient Greece grabbed her hand and signaled for Greece to leave the room. "Atlantis...you're a very special country. You have power and technology so advanced that you can become a superpower. But everyone wants to hurt you. Please tell me you've made technology that can protect you..." she whispered with worry. "Yes Mama I have! As long as you promise to stop fighting and get better, I'll use my own millitary to fight my own enemies." Atlantis promised. "Good...that makes me feel better knowing that. Oh yeah, I also had a dream...about you. There was a giant wave headed for your home...and it swallowed up everything, sinking you under the ocean, and I couldn;t do anything but stand there and watch...I felt so helpless and cared..." she whispered with a small shudder. "Oh Mama that won't happen! I have technology to prevent that type of thing from happening, I'll be ok." Atlantis reassured her. "Good...Atlantis, you're the oldest of your siblings...please watch over them. I-I'm sorry that things couldn't have been different...I'll be watching over all of you...I love you..." her mother whispered softly, and closed her eyes forever. "Mama? Mama? No...no...MAMA!" Atlantis screamed in sorrow.


	13. Ch13 Fight

***I do NOT own Hetalia but my OC Atlantis is mine :)***

Atlantis sprinted through the halls, trying to find Greece but failing to do so. A group of cats caught her eye and she finally found her youngest brother. She ran for him, tears blurring her vision, and fell to her knees when she arrived. "A-Atlantis..." he whispered. "Mama...Mama's..." she tried to say through the tears, but he hugged her and cried with her. "I know Atlantis..." he mumbled. Atlantis decided to go find Turkey, but was shocked to see him behind her. "Ottoman? Did you...did you already hear?" she asked softly. "Y-yeah..." he mumbled, his face was covered with a amsk, but it was obvious that he had been crying. She wrapped her arms around him untill he stopped. She stood up in front of the boys and wiped her face. "As the oldest in the family it's my responisibility to look after you and to take care of you. There's a problem though...my home is so far away from both of yours so it's going to be hard to communicate with you..." she sighed. "Don't worry, I'm right next to Greece so when you talk to him he can tell me what you said and vice versa." Turkey reassured her with sadness still laced in his voice. He got up quickly and ran home. "Bye-bye..." Atlantis whispered sadly. Atlantis turned back to Greece and mumbled. "We'll work something out...I'll see you soon...ttleli therbro..." she sighed with a sad smile, and walked back to her own home.

Year after year Atlantis visited Greece and Turkey and one day Atlantis made a deal with Turkey. "Ottoman...I-I want to live as a family with you and Greece again. Being seperated from you two is so lonely. I mean I do consider my people as my own family too, but it's just not the same at all...my plan is to marge with both of you if that's alright..." she mumbled. "I feel the same sis. Just promise me one thing, that I can have my own rules, be my own person, and have my own culture..." he mumbled. "Of course...who do you think you're talking to?" Atlantis scoffed. Turkey nodded and started to walk away. "I'm going to go back to my people now and tell them we are merging together...and you thought I was a fool for suggesting this in the first place..." he laughed. "Sorry." she laughed back. *I know it's for the best...but the idea of merging still bugs me since it means I have to share my technology and education,but it's the only way. Oh Ottoman...I used to think that I was becoming like you since I was never this selfish...but now I think that it was you who was becoming like me this whole time.* Atlantis laughed to herself.

Atlantis walked all the way back to Greece and decided to tell him the plan. "Greece, I was thinking...instead of being spereated by borders, why don't we just merge together? We'll be so much closer and we'll be like a family again!" Atlantis suggested, but Greece gave her a cold stare. "W-what?" she mumbled nervously. "You are not the same Atlantis I know..." he grumbled. "Wha-" she asked again but was interrupted. "Since when do you want to merge? And with the Ottoman Empire of all people!" he growled. "What do you have against him?" she muttered. "I don't trust him anymore...he and mom didn;t get along well, and he was here when she died...news doesn't travel that fast." he growled under his breath. "What are you saying Greece? Do you honestly think our brother has something to do with our mother's death?" she gasped. "..." he sighed and turned away. "I know it's still a shock to you...you're still young...and that's why I want to be closer to you..." she mumbled as she tried to hug him. He slipped out pf her grip though and moved away. "Atlantis...I love you, you're my sister...but right now you're not acting like yourself...you're giving off this weird vibe..." he sighed. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered in shock. "Go home..." he muttered. "Hmmm?" she asked innocently. "Go home! You're obviously still stressed and you're not right in the head at the moment. Don't make stupid decisions while you're like this...go home and get better..." he sighed. She gave him a strange glance and he flinched. "Ah- I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she grumbled to herself in frustration. He walked over and placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she asked. "Well you act like this whenever earthquakes hit you...so I was just checking to see if it was that or a fever..." he mumbled. "Thank you for worrying, but really Greece I'm fine! Although now that you mention it I have been having a lot of earthquakes...just tiny ones though, see? Only ones that make my hands tremble..." she mumbled as she held up her shaky hands. "Yeah you're definitly not ok...go home..." Greece mumbled with worry. "No!" she pouted stubbornly. "Atlantis my answer is not going to change! It's a no and that's final! You don't really want to merge, you're just sick right now, go home and rest...please?" he pleaded. "I can't..." she sighed. "Why?" he grumbled in frustration. "I just...I've been like this for a while and resting is only making it worse...I decided that maybe this is the normal me now and I should just accept it..." she sighed. "And you think merging with me is the solution? Atlantis seriously...give it a rest? Why do you want to protect me so badly?" he sighed with annoyance. "Because I'm your big sister...it's my job...I have to look after you! Mama even told me that I have to watch over you and Ottoman..." Atlantis explained. "I get it now..." he sighed. "You do?" she asked with hope in her voice. "Not this...but what you said a long time ago. You told me that people fight sometimes because they care too much about eachother. So much that one smothers the other with care, and the one being smothered feels that they have to run away. You're doing that to me right now Atlantis!" he snapped.

She sat still for a moment and tears built up in her eyes, her expression was obviously hurt. "What do you know..." she grumbled. "What?" he asked, starting to feel bad for yelling at her. "What do you know about worrying to death about someone?" she growled. "What are you talking about?" he asked nervously. "I've been taking care of you since you were a baby! I always thought I wanted to be alone in the world, but I realised that you need people in the world in order to survive. There are so many bad people out there that are after us. Not just me, but also you and Ottoman. And I'm keeping my promise to Mama and I'm going to take care of you, even if it means sacrificing everything for you, even if it means I'll end up like her! I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" she sobbed. She stooped abruptly when Greece slapped her. "He-Heracles..." she gasped, calling him by his real name. "I'm sorry...but you need to get a hold of yourself. Something is definitly wrong, go home. I'm worried about you." he mumbled. She sat and stared at him with confusion and slight anger untill he snapped and grabbed her shoulders. "Atlantis you never cry! You never feel sorry for yourself! You never get scared! You're my super cool big sister! But something is wrong and you need to get better! Please!" he begged, almost crying. Her gaze softened but quickly went back to the way it was and she pulled her sword out. "What are you doing?" he mumbled nervously. She pulled her arm back, and just before she swung, Greece dodged out of the way. "What the Hell?" he screamed, but noticed her eyes were glazed. "Atlantis what's wrong?" he asked with worry, then it hit him. *I've seen that look...no...no it's not possible...but even so, while she;s in this state, I've got to wake her up without getting myself killed...* he thought to himself. He fought with her, trying not to get hurt or hurt her in the process. She scraped him on the arm with her sword and he lost it. He hit it out of her hand and pinned her down, then gave her a small cut on her cheek. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked around nervously. "Oh my gosh...I lost control...something really is wrong huh? No...I didn;t give you that wound did I?" she gasped when she woke up. He sighed and looked at her sadly. He hugged her and whispered, "Please just go home...".


	14. Ch14 Family Reunions

*** I do NOT own Hetalia or its characters but I do own my OC Atlantis :) Enjoy!***

Atlantis bowed her head in sadness and left. Greece leaned on a pillar as she walked away and sighed in sadness. As soon as she arrived back at her place the memory was suddenly cut off for Japan. "Eh? Atlantis-san why?" he asked in confusion but the look on her face told him that he knew the answer. He looked at Greece and back at her in worry but she just sighed. "He'll be okay...", she whispered as she showed her brother the memory of her being swallowed by the giant wave that destroyed her home and her people. When it was over Greece finally bolted upright as he woke up and flailed around blindly, trying to find Japan and Atlantis. She reached out and hugged him as he shivered from the memory. "It's okay now...it's okay..." she whispered. "Wow...that was...you...you went through that?" he asked as he tried to wipe away a tear. "Yeah...  
>she whispered sadly. "And yet...you still manage to smile..." he mumbled. "I guess so...you have to keep moving forward right?" she laughed softly as she gave him a sad smile. They were startled when somebody started yelling from a different room. "Hey Greece! I'm gonna steal this from you again just so you know!" the person shouted. "Aw don't tell me..." Greece muttered with annoyance. Suddenly the person entered the room and Atlantis's eyes grew wide. "Oh hey Japan! I didn;t know you were here! Hey wait why are you here with him?" the person grumbled with jealousy. "Oh Turkey-san...ah well I'm friends with both of you so..." he mumbled nervously. Turkey's eyes traveled from Japan down to the short girl sitting between him and Greece who looked extremely familiar. "Oh my gosh...I'm seeing things..." he mumbled in shock. "That's what I thought at first when I saw her too..." Greece laughed dryly. "Big sis? Atlantis? Is that...is that really you?" he asked in surprise. "Yes...it's been a long time Ottoman..." she smirked, calling him by his old name. "It is you!" he yelled happily and tackled her with a hug.<p>

"So wow it really is you! How are you? How long have you been here? Are you alright?" Turkey babbled. "Well I'm great ummm I've been awake for almost a month, and yeah I'm totally fine..." she answered. "Wow you haven't changed a bit! You look the same and everything!" Turkey laughed. "I can't really say the same for you OR Greece...I mean both of you have changed so much...esecially this..." she muttered as she pointed to his facial hair. "Oh yeah I have manly hairs now!" he laughed. "You look like an old man now." she teased. Greece snickered and Turkey rolled his eyes. "So wait you know Japan?" Turkey asked in surprise. "Oh yeah we're-" she started but Turkey interrupted her. "He's great isn't he? He acts a bit old for his age but he's still a cool guy! How'd you meet him?" he asked curiously. "Oh well he and America found me and we became friends right away I guess..." she mumbled. "Yes, Atlantis-san and I became friends really easily, it made me happy. We must have a lot in common." Japan smiled at her. "Hey no need to be all formal or anything anymore right?" she asked shyly. Japan looked at her and blushed. "Oh...yeah...my bad..." he muttered. Greece and Turkey exchanged curious looks and looked back at them. "Oh uhm...I've been trying to tell you guys but you keep interrupting...but me and Japan...well we're kind of..." she mumbled shyly. "Are you two a couple?" Greece and Turkey asked as they leaned forward a bit. "Well yeah we are actually." Atlantis replied bluntly. Japan's face became extremely pale as Greece and Turkey leaned over to him. "Japan..." Greece grumbled. "I-I'm sorry she is your sister and all and we're friends so I hope this doesn't make anything awkward! Please don't hurt me!" Japan babbled nervously. "N-no it't just that..." Turkey grumbled and then leaned back to point at her. "Do you really actually like THAT girl?" he laughed. "WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT ME HUH?" Atlantis growled. "Well first of all you have a bad temper, you get lost easily, you're kind of a scaredy cat, you're hyper, you're loud, you pout sometimes, you're weird, you can use magic, and you have white hair..." Turkey teased. "B-but!" Japan blurted before Atlantis could snap back at her brother. "I-I like all those things about Atlantis...true I've only known her for a short period of time...but I really do like her." he mumbled with embarassment. "Wow he made progress...how'd you do that?" Greece asked Atlantis. "I"m not sure actually." Atlantis laughed. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!" Turkey grumbled. "There is no we...just me Atlantis and Japan, not you..." Greece growled. "Oh yeah?" Turkey growled back and got in his face. "HEY! As long as I'm around you two are gonna be nice to eachother!" Atlantis snapped. "Yes ma'am..." they sighed.

They went to a small resturant and ordered their food. "Oh my gosh it's the same as before! Greece this is amazing it looks like you haven't ever renovated!" Atlantis complimented as she looked around the city. "Actually...I haven't..." he admitted. "Oh..." she muttered. "It does look very nice though..." Japan tried to cheer them up. "Oh thank you...but yeah I haven't been able to renovate at all... ", he mutered. "Oh our food's here!" Turkey smiled hungrily. Atlantis basically melted when she took the first bite of her food. "Oh my gosh I haven't had Gyros in forever~!" she sighed happily. The guys all smiled at her and continued eating. As soon as they finished eating and left Atlantis got a few stares by Greece's people and they whispered to eachother. "I'm sorry we don't mean to be rude miss...but...are you Atlantis?" they asked politely. "Yes I am." she replied happily. "Wow, we thought for sure you were a total gonner or even just a legend! This is amazing! You're so pretty can we take a pic with you?" the girl squealed. "Haha of course!" Atlantis giggled shyly. When they ran off Atlantis sighed happily, "Other than the attitude and the manners of the people, this place really hasn't changed at all...". She gasped in realization and looked up at Greece. "Umm...are Mama's...are her ruins...still around?" she asked curiously. "Yeah...they are. Do you want to see them?" he asked as he picked up a stray cat that seemed to cling to him. "Yes..." she mumbled. "Well if you're all doing that I gotta go back home, sorry guys but my boss doesn't like me leaving for very often." Turkey muttered.

When they got back to Greece's house they walked into the backyard and saw all of Ancient Greece's ruins. "Mama..." Atlantis whispered. She walked up to a pillar and read the writing engraved on it. "This is in amazing condition...Greece how did you-" Atlantis asked but he simply shrugged. "When I said I'd become just like her...I kept my promise." he mumbled. She looked around curiously but sighed in frustration after a while. "Are you looking for something Atlantis-chan?" Japan asked. "That's the first time you've called me chan...and yes I am." she laughed softly. His face turned red but he spoke calmly, "What are you looking for?". "Something very special to me...I left it with Mama, but I guess Greece hasn't found it, which actually might be a good thing." she laughed. "You mean the sword?" Greece asked. "No, I took that home with me...that wicked thing is resting peacefully along with my home's ruins right now...I'm talking about the trident." she mumbled. "Oh you mean Poseidon's Trident?" she asked. Japan stood with his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide in shock. "It's not the real one you know..." Atlantis laughed nervously. "But why Poseidon?" he asked curiously. "Well when I was born Mama believed that I was a blessed country, much like how England thought of America as being a blessed country under God. Since I was an island surrounded by beautiful blue waters, she thought I was blessed by Poseidon himself. According to legend Poseidon had children and sent one of his sons, Atlas- who I was named after-, down to Earth and he became the king of our land when I was too young to make any decisions. Of course I was too young to remember any of this if it happened but whatever. Anyways, Atlas allowed other Godly beings into my home and lived among the humans that were already there. They even had children with each other, which upset Poseidon, so he banished all the Godly people from the island. They say that the intelligence, technology, and appearances of my people all came from our Godly ancestors." she explained. "Interesting. So Poseidon's Trident is the symbol of your people? Like Mt. Fuji?" Japan asked. "Exactly, or even just as simply as Sakura blossoms." she smiled. "Oh gosh I've been talking about myself way to much lately!" she mentally slapped herself. "You always did babble a lot..." Greece mumbled. "Well thank you for having us over Greece-san. It was very nice to see you." Japan thanked him. "Oh it was no trouble...but Atlantis...I hope that now you're back, maybe we could hang out more?" he asked. "Yeah of course! You;re my brother after all!" Atlantis laughed. "Oh and Japan...just to warn you..." Greece mumbled as he leaned over to Japan, "She may not look like one...but she is my sister after all and...well...just remember everyone calls me a pervert and well...she is too." he muttered. Japan's face flushed bright red and Atlantis started punching Greece's shoulder. "Dammit Greece don't tell him that sort of thing!" she yelled with embarassment. "We're leaving...stupid-head..." she grumbled as she dragged Japan away, while Greece just smirked to himself.


	15. Ch15 Back to America

*** I do NOT own Hetalia in any way! I do however own my OC Atlantis-chan :)***

Atlantis and Japan went back to Japan's house, where she made a random request. "I know we just got back and it's already been a long day, but can we go to the beach?" she asked, more like demanded. "Wha- huh? Umm yes..." Japan stuttered in confusion. "Well I mean you're an island too right? You must have beaches like I did!" she explained, mostly to herself, with excitement in her voice. "Well yes I have beaches...but I didn't know you had any." he mumbled with a small smile. "Yeah...but I bet they weren't anything like yours...c'mon let's go!" she giggled with excitement. They went to the beach and Atlantis ran around like a little kid. "The sand feels so warm! And the water is super nice!" she laughed. "Oh my god a crab! Japan-kun c'mere! OUCH!" she gasped when the creature latched onto her finger. "Ah!" Japan gasped and ran over to help her. He somehow managed to get the crab to let go and he tossed it back into the water. "Mehh I'm bleeding..." Atlantis pouted. Japan just laughed nervously but she went right back to being her perky self. "Do you want to go swimming with me?" she asked with one of the most adorable faces Japan had ever seen her make. "Well I would but...you don't have a swimsuit..." he mumbled. *Honestly I really don't want to since the water's probably cold today...I mean it was raining earlier!* he thought to himself. "Oh yeah good point...I wanted to go swimming..." she sighed. "We'll go another day okay?" he offered but was startled to hear his phone ring. "Hello? Oh America how are you? Well not really, I mean Atlantis-chan and I are at the beach right now...maybe I'll ask...ok..." he mumbled into the phone. Atlantis gave him a curious look and tried to listen in on the conversation, which earned her a very stern glare from Japan, so she backed off and decided to try and find starfish. *Wait do starfish even live around Japan's place? Ah whatever...* she thought to herself.

"That was America just now..." Japan said as he hung up. She gave him a look as if to say "Well no duh it's not like I wasn't listening in the first place.", which made him revise his sentence. "America-kun called and asked if we wanted to head back to his place yet." he explained. "Oh I see...sure why not? Let's go back tomorrow." Atlantis suggested. "Sure." Japan agreed. The next day they took a flight back to America's place and the happy-go-lucky American greeted them with a giant hug. "I missed you guys! my house was so quiet and lonely without you!" he whined. He dragged them back to his place and made them sit down. "Okay...so you probably know that there's a reason why I brought you back so quickly." America started, but was just given two blank stares. "Okay maybe you don't...well I actually brought you back for a couple of reasons. The first one is because of my boss. He wants to know where you're going to be staying. Apparently since you're technically a country you can still become allies with other countries. In your case though, you're a lost country, kind of like Prussia, and will probably end up merging with another country." he explained. "What does that mean? What will happen to me if I do that?" she asked nervously. "Well take a look at Prussia. He's a lost country like you and ended up merging with Germany, which made him become East Germany. He's still himself, he just goes by a different name sometimes. Now being a part of Germany, he has to attend the World meetings and help make decisions. Unfortanately since he merged he can't make any important decisions and any decisions he makes have to be approved by Germany. Also when you merge with another country you're adopting their people, beleifs, culture, and government which can afftect you in a pretty big way. Say for example there's a natural disaster, not only does the country you merged with feel it, but you do too, it's like twin telepathy." America explained again. "What about my own culture and my relationships with others, will those change completely too?" she asked. "No, you're still your own person of course. In fact your culture can influence the people of the country you merge with. And your relationships with others only depend on how you feel for them, not the other country." he laughed. "So...you said your boss is concerned about this...why?" she asked nervously. "Well we looked into it after hearing that Greece and Turkey were your brothers. My boss thinks that the best possible countries for you to merge with are me, Greece, or Japan." he said. "O-oh...well is there a certain time I have to decide one which person or what?" she asked. Japan gave her an odd look as if to say "Wait you are going to pick me right?" but she just gave him a reassuring smile. "No of course not, it's your decision. But we do need to know who you're going to stay with." he muttered. She grabbed Japans arm and smiled. "Oh Japan? Okay. I didn;t know you guys were firneds!" he laughed. "Well..." she mumbled. "Atlantis-chan and I are actually together." Japan said. "What seriously? As in a couple? AQtlantis why don't you just choose him as the country you want to merge with!" America laughed. "Well, I really want to think about this decision before I make it. Your bosses probably all want me for wealth and technology which makes me kind of nervous. And you also said that relationships don't change so even if I chose you or Greece...I'd still be able to be with Japan." she smiled shyly.

"Okay second topic, Japan, how are you and your people?" America asked. "Better, we're re-building and trying to sort everything out right now." he mumbled with a smile. "That's good to hear. But my boss wants you to stay with me untill your condition gets better. And don't think of yourself as a free-loader, I really like having you here." America reassured him when he saw the uncomfortable expression on Japan's face. "Third, Atlantis everyone's bosses agredd that they want you at another meeting as an official country for the next one. They want your opinions on stuff since you have a lot of experience and are really wise." America stated. "For real? Awesome!" she laughed. "And last...Spain and I were chillin out at the beach and guess what we might have found..." America started. "What what?" Atlantis and Japan asked with excitement and leaned forward. "We might have found some of the ruins from your home." America smiled. "No way! Oh my gosh I have to see! When can we go?" she asked while practically bouncing off the walls. "Whenever you want!" America laughed. "Pina Colada! This is the best!" she cheered. "P-Pina Colada?" America asked in confusion. "Apperently that's her little word tick for when she gets excited about something." Japan explained. "O-oh..." America laughed nervously as she jumped up and down.

Japan went back to his room and started un-packing when a video game was shoved in his face. "Japan you wanna play the new game Atlantis got me?" he asked with a big smile. "Sure, in a bit though. I'm still un-packing." he smiled politely and continued. "Do you think Atlantis wants to play?" America asked. "I'm not sure...zombie games aren't really her favorite but you can ask." Japan suggested. "Okay! Atlantis? Do you want to play a game with me and Japan?" he asked. "No thanks, I'm really hungry so I'm gonna make myself some dinner." she said as she headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some top-ramen while the boys played their game. "This stuff doesn't taste the same as the stuff I had at Japan's place...I need a drink..." she grumbled as she opened the fridge. "Hmmm...wait what's this? B-beer? Is that how you pronounce it? Ah whatever it looks good!" she sighed to herself. She popped the cap and chugged the fizzy, yellow beverage down. "Wow this stuff is...weird...but good! I want more!" she giggled. She finished the bottle and started to sway a little. "Hmm must be the fizzy stuff in it...I'm still thirsty...one more can't hurt right?" she laughed. She grabbed another one but felt a little guilty when she did. "America will only have one more after this...oh well he can buy more right?" she giggled and popped another cap off. Japan and America were slaughtering zombies when Japan noticed that Atlantis had been in the kitchen for a long time. "She usually doesn't take long to eat. I'm gonna go check on her..." he mumbled as he got up. "Alright dude, come back quickly though! You're gonna miss out!" America laughed as he shot another zombie down.

Japan opened the door to the kitchen and was worried when he couldn't see Atlantis anywhere at first. He stepped forward and kicked a glass obect along the floor by accident. "Oops...wait a minute isn't this a beer bottle? I know America is kind of sloppy sometimes but he never leaves beer bottles around." he mumbled. He walked over to the trash can to throw it away, but dropped it on the ground instead when he saw the person he was looking for. "Atlantis?" he gasped. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the cabinets. A bottle of beer was just about to roll out of her limp hand and her face was flushed. "Oh no..." he sighed.


	16. Ch16 Awkward Moments

***I do NOT own Hetalia but my do own my OC Atlantis-chan :D***

Atlantis opened her eyes and looked up at Japan. "Hi Japan-kun~!" she giggled. "Atlantis-chan did you-" he tried asking and she just nodded her head with the same stupid smile plastered on her face. "Yup! They were yummy too!" she laughed. He sighed, placed his hand against his forhead and stared at the bottle in her hand. "How many did you drink?" he asked. Well there were only three...and I drank two..." she slurred as she tried to figure it out. "Atlantis do you even know what beer is?" he asked with slight frustration. "Oh that's how you pronounce it? And no...I don't know what it is...all I know is that it's yummy and makes me happy!" she giggled as she swayed. He felt bad for being mad at her, after all she didn't do it on purpose, and she was actually pretty funny when she was drunk. "Hey Japan?" she asked, still swaying and smiling. "Yeah?" he asked. "Did you know that..the room is moving and that...there's like two of you?" she asked. "Wait what?" he asked in shock. "Yeah..." she giggled. "Ummm America!" Japan called. "What's up dude?" the other man called from the living-room. "Come here please!" Japan called again. "Alright hold on. Geeze..." he grumbled as he paused the game and walked into the kitchen. "What?" he asked. Japan just sighed and pointed at the drunk girl who was just smiling and swaying side to side. "Ohhh crap..." America grumbled. Atlantis just looked at him and giggled. "America-kun!" she waved. "You drank my beer didn't you?" he sighed. Japan gestured for him to lean towards him and he whispered that she didn't know what it was. "You are such a kid...how did you not know? Whatever..." he grumbled.

He looked at her, then to Japan, then back at her and tried not to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Japan asked. "Do you see the way she's looking at you?" America whispered. "Hmm?" Japan mumbled as he looked at her. Her eyelids were drooping, her face was flushed, and she had a mischievous smirk on. "A-Atlantis-chan?" Japan asked nervously. "Ya-know Japan-kun...you're like...super gorgeous in that lighting~" she cooed in an obviously drunk voice. "I-I'm gorgeous?" Japan tried not to laugh while America was cracking up. "Yeah! You're like really pretty! I'm soo jealous~" she whined. "I'm sorry...should I try to make myself ugly to make you feel better?" Japan laughed. "No! I can't be seen with an ugly guy...that would be embarassing~" she giggled. Japan finally lost it and started laughing along with America. But they were so busy laughing that they didn't notice that she had gotten up and was now standing by them. "Ah- Atlantis?" Japan gasped when she fell into his arms. "Wow...you even have amazing eyes...they're sooo pretty~!" she giggled. "Th-thank you Atlantis-chan but I really think you-" he started but she interrupted him. "You know what else is pretty?" she giggled mischievously. "Wh-what?" he muttered nervously. "Your neck...it's so smooth and perfect...and warm..." she practically purred as she rubbed his colar-bone. "ATLANTIS!" Japan gasped in shock. But Atlantis ignored him and tried to kiss him just under his jaw-bone. He looked at America with wide eyes and mouthed the words "Save me!". But America stared at him with a red face and turned away. "Sorry dude, your girl your problem." he muttered as he tried to escape, but Japan managed to grab him by his sleeve and gave him a a death-glare. "Okay okay...Atlantis don't you think this is a bit too much?" America sighed. "Huh? You jealous America-kun?" she asked in a totally serious voice. "No! Ugh now I'm definitly leaving!" America grumbled and stomped off. "Wait!" Japan pleaded but gave up and tried to puch Atlantis off of him. "Do you not like me anymore Japan?" she whined sadly. "No...that's not it at all! It's just...you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing and it's...weird." he sighed. She stared at him for a second and then dropped her gaze to the floor. "You're right...I'm sorry Japan...do you still love me?" she asked innocently. "Yes Atlanits." he laughed. "Nya~!" she giggled. "Is that another one of your strange catchphrases?" Japan asked. "Yeah I think so...Taiwan said I do that when I'm being cute or if I'm embarassed." she admitted.

"Oh look you two are normal now...sorta." America laughed when they walked into the livingroom. "Yeah..." Japan sighed. *When Greece warned me about her I thought he was kidding...but I guess he was serious...* Japan thought to himself as he took a sip of water."America-kun, when you got all embarassed back there...was it because you don't like girls?" Atlantis blurted out. "Asdfjhasjgo?" he stuttered in shock and Japan nearly choked on the water he was drinking. They stared at her and yelled, "WHAT?" in unison. "I was just curious...no need to get defensive." she laughed. "No no...it's because you were acting all weird and it was kind of awkward to watch. "Well then it's because you like guys then right? Who's the guy? England?" she pressured him with a hint of hope in her voice. "No...huh...what?" America asked in shock. "I'm sorry America..." Japan just muttered from the sidelines. "Well I mean yeah I like him as a friend! Don't get your hopes up though little miss yaoi!" America sighed. "Aw but you'd be so cute together! Why not?" she asked. "Because I don't feel that way about him..." America mumbled. "What if he feels that way about you though?" Atlantis asked. "Well...I dunno...but he doesn't so there's nothing to worry about! I mean seriously he always makes fun of me, he barely worries about me, and when I try to be nice to him he just yells at me and he pushes me around! It sucks..." America grumbled. "It's because he's a tsundere! He actually likes you but he just can't express his feelings, and since he doesn't know how to deal with embarassment he lashes out in frustration." Atlantis explained. "...I never thought of it that way..." America mumbled. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep since I'm sleepy...g'night America, g'night Japan-kun." she yawned as she heaed upstairs to her room. "Good night." they both replied, and she closed her door. "She's pretty funny when she's drunk." America laughed. "Yeah, and clingy..." Japan shuddered. "Sorry dude...but hey even you have to admit that that wasn't too bad." America laughed. "I guess..." Japan sighed with a blush. "Should we take her to where Spain and I found some of her ruins?" he asked. "Yeah, she'd really like that." Japan smiled.


	17. Ch17 Secrets

*** I do not own Hetalia but this fan fiction and my OC Atlantis are mine :D***

America, Japan, and Atlantis headed over to Spain's place and the four of them walked to the beach where he and America found Atlantis's ruins. "Alright so it was this beach...and when we took a boat out about...oh a few miles out, we found some strange stuff." Spain said as he pointed out at the ocean. "Can you take us there?" Atlantis asked. "Yep! C'mon..." he said as he walked onto the dock and led them to a nice boat. "Wow...this is a huge bgoat Spain..." Japan commented. "Yeah I got a little carried away with my extra money!" Spain laughed. They got in and he took them out onto the ocean, trying to find the exact spot. After about two and a half hours Spain slowed the boat down and they stopped next to an orange floatie. "See? Told you leaving one of these here would be a good idea." Spain laughed to America. "So this is where you found the stuff?" Atlantis asked. "Yeah, the sun's shining at a different angle so you can't see it as well, but there's a huge pillar there and-" Spain pointed but was surprised to see her in just her bathing-suit. "What are you-" he started, but she plugged her nose and jumped into the water. "Atlantis?" he and the others gasped, but she swam under and disappeared from sight. A moment later she burst up through the surface and gasped. "I can't see anything at all...it's too dark, but you're right there's definitly something down there..." she stated. "You're crazy! Get up here and put your gear on like the rest of us!" Spain demanded. She rolled her eyes and got back into the boat.

He had brought diving gear and Jpan and America already had their air tanks and goggles on. "THIS is how advanced you guys have become in swiming technology...that's sad." Atlantis scoffed. "Yeah well...just put your stuff on!" Spain mumbled. Of course as soon as she got everything on, she was the first on in the water. "Okay NOW can we go?" she asked impatiently. "Yes...gosh you're excited aren't you?" America laughed. "Well, I thought everything was destroyed...I just hope there's still some stuff that survived." Atlantis mumbled shyly. They dove under the water and followed Atlantis since she seemed to know where she was going. They swam down the the base of the enormous pillar and Atlantis read the writing outloud. "Veli, Ughla, Velo, Peho, Amdre, nda Shwi. Eyth lal quale nespihap. Bermemre atth llwe." she muttered. "What does that mean?" the guys asked curiously. "Ah it's nothing...just an old saying my people had. This pillar was in front of either a temple or a school." she explained. "Wow...that's amazing!" Spain mumbled in awe. "Here let's do this... we'll all split up and search for stuff together, Spain you go west, America you go south, Japan go North, and I'll go East." she suggested. They nodded and swam off in their assigned directions. As Atlantis swam through the dark water, something familiar caught her attention. "Oh no way..." she muttered to herself. After a while they all met up where the pillar was and swam up to the surface. "I found some pottery and cool little items...I hope you don't mind that I brought them with me Atlantis." Spain laughed sheepishly. "No it's fine! I'd love to see what you found!" she smiled. "Yeah I found some old coins...I wonder how much they're worth..." America pondered. "Show them to me later, I'll be able to tell you. But if you're looking to sell them I won't let you, and if you're looking to buy stuff with them they're worthless now." she mumbled. "I found a couple of pretty jewels burried in the sand." Japan said as he held them out. "Wow pretty! That one is sapphire, and the other one is a ruby." Atlantis explained. "What did you find?" they asked her curiously. "Nothing...just a couple more pillars..." she sighed. "Too bad. But does this mean that somewhere under all of this sand there could be buildings?" Spain asked. "No, the pillars and smaller items that we found must've been swept away from my home by the wave." she mumbled. "Wave?" America a Spain asked in confusion. "Oh right...I only showed Japan my memories. Well...my memories of my home and people being destroyed came back when I was with Japan. There was a huge earthquake, much larger than the one he had, and it caused a giant tsunami to swallow up my land and sink it under the ocean." she explained. "Wow, that's really scary..." Spain mumbled fearfully. They got back into the boat and headed back to Spain's place. *Not finding anything was a lie of course...but I feel terrible about lying to my friends. Though it's best this way, I'll tell Japan about what I found since I trust him the most...but if what I found contains THAT thing...and if it gets into the wrong hands...no...everything will be fine.* she thought to herself.

When they were back at Spain's home they all went to their seperate rooms. As soon as it seemed like everyone was asleep Atlantis snuck over to Japan's room. She knocked lightly on the door and was surprised at how fast it opened. "Ah- sorry did I wake you up?" she mumbled shyly. "No, I was wide awake don't worry." he reassured her. He let her in and she sat down on the luxurious bed. "I uh...have something to confess..." she mumbled. "What is it? You can tell me anything, I promise to keep everything a secret." Japan assured her. "Thanks, that's good to know...well..." she started, but paused breifly. Japan gave her a comforting smile though, and she continued. "When I said I didn't find anything...I lied." she whispered shamefully. "So you found something after all?" he asked softly. "Yes...I...I found...I doubt you could ever believe this but...I found a part of my house. Actually not even part of it, it's totally above the sand...it's just filled with water..." she mumbled. "No way! You're serious?" Japan gasped. "Shhh! Not so loud!" she whispered nervously. "Sorry...but is that true?" he asked. "Yes...and I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid that you would all want to explore it and well...there are some secrets that just shouldn;t be brought back into the world." she sighed. "I understand completely." Japan smiled politely. "B-but! I...I trust you...and I want you to help me explore it...to make sure that...something I'm scared of being resurfaced...isn't there where people can get to it." she mumbled. "Of course, but how will we be able to get out there without Spain's knowledge...we're going to need one of his boats aren't we? And even if we tried to take one out tonight the motor would wake him up." Japan mumbled in confusion. She smiled and held her necklace up. "Never doubt the power of an Atlantean." she laughed quietly. Japan sighed and tilted his head to one side.


	18. Ch18 Home

***I Do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC Atlantis-chan! Enjoy! :)***

"And you're sure this is a good idea?" Japan mumbled nervously as Atlantis walked to Spain's room. "Of course, I'm a very persuasive person...just watch." Atlantis giggled. She waltzed right into Spain's room while Japan stood out in the hallway. After a bit of mumbling, Atlantis walked back out of the room and shut the door behind her. She turned to Japan who was relieved to see the giant smile spread across the girl's face. She held up two fingers in the shape of a "V" and smiled. "Victory!" she whispered. Japan smiled and she skipped down the hallway. "How did you convince him to let you take his boat?" Japan asked curiously. "Well he's half asleep, and this IS Spain, he's a pretty relaxed guy." Atlantis laughed.

They took the boat out and traveled back to the one spot. When they saw the orange floatie they stopped, put their gear on, and jumped into the cold water. Japan gasped when the cold water touched his sking and Atlantis gave him a worried glance. "I'm fine...it's just a shock that's all..." he shivered. She sighed with a smirk and dove down in the water. Japan went after her and followed her through the cold dark water since she knew the way. Shortly after they came to a strangely shaped object in the water. It was giant, almost like a palace, and it was shaped like on too. "This is what I was talking about..." she mumbled. "What this? It's an actual building?" Japan gasped in shock. "Yep, come on!" she said as she swan forward and zipped through an open window. Atlantis swam up and was surprised to find that she had risin to the surface. "Wh-what? There's air in here?" she mumbled in confusion. When Japan bursted up he explained that it was because the building was at an angle to where water couldn't get in. She swam over to a door that was in front of them and shoved it open, inside was her home, he wonderful palace that was pure and untouched by the water. Her eyes widened and she took off the diving gear and set it against the door frame. Japan copied her and they enterd the dry oasis that she used to call home. The halls were long and wide with artwork hung on the walls and intricate designs around each door-way. Without any hesitation, Atlantis walked forward and explored her amazing home. "It's...it's..." she whispered in shock. Japan looked at her curiously, hoping nothing was wrong, but the wide smile that spread across her face told him she was very happy. She startled running through the halls and when she tripped she just laughed and rolled around on the floor. "It's wonderful! It's exactly how I remembered it! Everything's okay!" she laughed with joy. He smiled at her as she remembred every detail of this magnificent place.

She tried to open another door after having failed at opening two other doors, but when it didn't even budge she gave up and sat against the wall. "This is frustrating...I'm trying to remember where certain rooms are, and none of these doors are opening it seems..." she grumbled. "I'm sorry." Japan muttered. "Aw don't be...it's my fault for not remembering in the first place. It does suck though... not being able to have a lot of my memories." she sighed. "That must be super hard. I mean I lose my memories too, but only because I'm getting older...yours were forced out of your mind." he muttered with sympathy. "Oh please you're not old!" Atlantis laughed. "I miss alot of things... like my people, the fun times I had, my culture...everything..." she mumbled with a sad smile. Japan sighed sadly, he felt bad for her since she lost everything she seemed to love. Suddenly her gaze went from sad, to soft and she even had a shy smile on her face. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to sparkle which made him blush slightly. "I guess... the thing I want to most..." she started and looked down at the floor. "What? What is it?" he asked, hoping maybe he could surprise her one day by giving her what she's always wanted. She looked back up at him and giggled, "Japan...I want a family.". His face burned bright red and he fell backwards, causing him to lay on the floor in shock. "Wait why are you blush- HEY NO! I Didn't mean it like that! Perv!" she yelled out in embarassment. He sat back up and laughed at her pouting expression from her embarassment. "Sorry...the way you said it...just implied something completely different..." he muttered an apology. "I meant...well, do you ever think of your people as family?" she asked. "Yes, I guess I do feel that way. Especially when I was younger, they took care of me and helped me become who I am today." he admitted with a smile but that smile fell immediately when he realised what she meant. Her people, no her "family", was ripped away from her and she never saw them again. He knew how much pain and suffereing he went through when some of his people died in the recent tragedy he went through, but he couldn't imagine how painful and terrifying it would be to lose every single person you considered family. True there were blood relitaves, but they were no where near the same as your people. He looked at her and she smiled. "Atlantis, you know how my people feel about you right?" he asked. "No...how do they feel?" she asked curiously. "They actually really like you. While you were visiting people were talking about you and how they admired you. My boss even told me he enjoyed having you around and hopes to see you more often. I guess the point of me saying this is...even if they're not the same people that raised you and took care of you, they think of themselves as your own people." he laughed shyly. She smiled happily and nodded but suddenly something familiar aught her attention. While Japan kapt babbling on and on, Atlantis stood up and walked down the hallway.


	19. Ch19 Disasters

***I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters but I do own my OC Atlantis-chan :) enjoy!***

Japan finally noticed that she wasn't sitting by him anymore and when he saw her disappearing down the dark hallway he ran after her. "H-hey wait! Don't leave me behind that's rude!" he grumbled as he ran. When he caught up with her she kept ignoring him. "Atlantis-chan? Are you okay?" he asked with worry. She seemed to be mumbling something, but he couldn't understand her at all, he was starting to become really nervous. He peered at her eyes and instantly wished he hadn't. They were dark and soulless, they even looked somewhat posessed. "Atlantis-chan!" Japan yelled and tried shaking her out of her daze. "So...nostalgic...I remember that song...the famous lullaby of Atlantean souls...that must be it then..." she muttered. "What are you talking about? Come on let's get out of here..." he mumbled, but she pulled away from him and kept on walking. "That...thing...here...find..." she muttered. "Atlantis-chan stop!" Japan pleaded, but she kept walking.

She leaned up against a giant wooden door and smiled to herself. "Here? Yes...it has to be..." she whispered. She pushed the large doors open to reveal an ominous room. Japan followed her into the room cautiously and realized what this room was. It was a room with tile flooring with mosiacs in it, walls made of pure white stone, and beautiful stained glass windows, each telling some sort of story. Suddenly bells started tolling loudly above them, and when Japan looked up, he noticed 7 large bells all chiming together in unison. He covered his ears from the loud noise and noticed that Atlantis was walking towards some sort of blue beam that stretched from the floor, all the way up to the ceiling. There was an object floating in the beam, but he couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly he heard it. He heard the lullaby Atlantis had been mumbling about before. The room before him was replaced by a seperate dimmension, and blue lights started approaching him. When they got closer he realized that they were souls of Atlanteans who had passed away. "Twah nesssibu esdo eh veha thwi Atlantis?" one spoke coldly. "Ah- I'm sorry, are you Atlantean spirits? I'm sorry for intruding such a sacred place!" Japan tried apologizing, but the spirits circled around him. "Eh sntdoe oklo ousgerdan...utb ew ntca tle imh sspa." another murmured. "Itwa! Isth anm si neno thero anth Japan. A tionna." a deep voice boomed above the rest. Japan's eyes widened when he saw the figure approch him from the darkness, and recognized the man as Poseidon. "Y-you!" Japan gasped, he fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I apologize for any trouble I am causing..." he stuttered nervously. Poseidon only smiled slyly at him and gestured at the girl who was reaching out for a strange object. "She's reaching for it...there's no turning back now boy!" the god roared with laughter and shoved Japan back into reality. *What the hell was that?* Japan thought to himself in shock. But when he saw Atlantis touch the object, the whole room glowed and even her silver markings had become blue. "NO!" he shouted, and ran at her. She was muttereing something but when Japan ran straight into her, she was knocked back into reality. "Wha-" she gasped and the two of them collapsed to the ground, with the object, which turned out to be a sword, fell into Atlantis's lap.

She stared at the sword in horror while Japan admired the beauty of the Atlantean symbols on it and the shape of it. "It's amazing...what is it?" he asked curiously. "The end of the world..." she muttered grimly. "I'm sorry what?" Japan asked in disbelief. "You heard me...the end of the world. THIS is what I've been looking for and what I've been trying to keep a secret..." she muttered under her breath. "What is it? What makes it so dangerous?" asked nervously. "This thing has special powers. Powers developed by Atlantean miracles and science. This thing was created to help people and to protect the world...but so far it's done nothing but destroy the world because it has fallen into the wrong hands so many times." she murmured. Japan stared at the sword with the same horror that had been on her face before. "Wha-what happened?" he asked. "Notice the stained glass windows above us. The one behind us represents Egypt, er Ancient Egypt I guess. I visited her often since she was so clode to me, but one day I decided to bring this sword along with me. A man stole this sword and wished for power, but unfortunately for him and Ancient Egypt, a giant sandstorm wiped out a city of people...and it was all because I was careless. That one on the right, that's Syria-kun...I-I..." she started, but began crying slightly. "He and I were joking around about something so simple...something so stupid and we decied to make a wish and that dumb sword made it come true. He suffered an earthquake much like yours and mine, but he survived through it, but so many of his people...so many innocent people..." she cried. She pointed to the left. "That one up there...I think you may know him..." she mumbled. "A-Ancient Rome? Italy's Grandfather?" Japan gasped, he looked at Atlantis in horror as she told him what happened. "Like before, I visited him and he was getting a little sick...I tried to help him so that he could continue teaching me about artwork, I was bored and so I tried healing him for my own selfishness, and he ended up losing many of his people because of a disease..." she mumbled sadly. "That girl up there...she's..." Atlantis muttered as more tears escaped her eyes. "She looks like Italy and Romano..." Japan muttered. "Yes...she's their sister, Pompeii..." Atlantis whispered as a tear fell down to the cold floor. "No...no Atlantis...you don't mean..." Japan gasped with realization. "She and I were best friends. She knew that there was going to be an explosion from the volcano nearby. She was joking when she told me 'I hope it's nothing too serious...maybe if it just explodes already it won't be that bad...' , but when I told her about my sword, she made a wish...which deswtroyed her...my best friend Japan...my own best friend..." she sobbed. He stared at her in horror, and then wrapped his arms around her. "The two up there...the one with the volcano...that was one near my home...I was so upset about Pompeii that I...I tried to punish myself with the same fate that she did. But my people, they were aware of what I was doing and prevented me from doing so, and the explosion was puny, but it was still created by this sword." she mumbled. "And that one..." Japan asked as he stared at the giant wave. "That one...I never understood it untill now, but I think that must be from the earthquake and tsunami I went through." she mumbled. "You mean you didn't know untill after it happened?" Japan asked with confusion. "Nope...I didn't know what any of these were untill they happened. They're prophecies." she mumbled. "So if that earthquake and tsunami you went through is in here...does that mean-" he trailed off. "Yes...that sword, was the one I fought Greece with in the Athens war. That sword happened to cut me, and the only thing I could think of was "Make this stupid disaster that's causing me grief just end already." and it did." she muttered. "You told me that this sword almost ended the world multiple times because it had fallen into the wrong hands...be the only hands holding the sword were..." he mumbled as he realized something. "My hands...mine and mine alone. I was a stupid fool and I made so many mistakes...I killed so many people and yet here I am whining about how I died!" she screamed in anguish. He hugged her and whsipered "You didn;t do any of those things on purpose...it wasn;t your fault...it's not your fault...".

"So that one up there...with the picture of you stabbing yourself in a golden light? What is that?" Japan asked curiously. "Huh what?" Atlantis asked with confusion. "That one, next to the wave." Japan pointed up at the stained glass window. "I have no idea...I really hope it's not another prophecy...but since it's another window...I bet it is." she sighed. "So what does this sword do other than make all the wrong things come true?" he asked. "I'll show you, come on, let's go back." she mumbled.


	20. Ch20 Terror

***I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, however, I do own my OC Atlantis-chan...enjoy! :)***

Atlantis and Japan swam back up the the surface after leaving the sunken palace with the disasterous sword. The climbed into the boat and sped off back towards Spain's place. When they arrived back at the beach Atlantis held the sword and asked for Japan's hand. "The way this sword works is that you must sacrifice something. In this case pain. If you only hurt yourself a tiny bit, the wish will barely come true, if you were to almost kill yourself or even kill yourself, the wish would come true without a doubt." she explained. "W-wait...this sword is extrememly dangerous...you sure you want me to handle it?" Japan asked with worry. "You'll be fine...with for something from your heart, you're a sweet guy, you can possibly hurt the world, not like a monster like me." she laughed softly. "Quit saying that, those incidents weren't your fault, they were pre-destined to happen, you said so yourself, you couldn't prevent them from happening." Japan grumbled. Atlantis smirked and grabbed his hand. "Just wish..." she laughed again. He closed his eyes and wished, when he opened his eyes he nodded at her and she did as well. She topp the tip of the sword and swiped his finger against the blade. "OW! How badly did you cut me?" he growled in pain. "I'm sorry! This thing is really sharp and since it's got powers in it it hurts pretty bad...I'm sorry." she apologized. He just stared at his finger and realized that the cut was no worse than a paper cut. "Now what?" he asked. "Just let a droplet of your blood fall to the ground." she instructed. He did as he was told and let his finger bleed untill a single drop fell to the sand below. Suddenly there was a glow and a flower started to bloom. "A flower?" she asked curiously and bent down to look at it. It was a blue flower with lots of petals, and she remembered seeing something similar to it before. "Hmmm..." she mumbled as she tried to remember, but Japan simply picked the flower and told her to stand up. "Eh? Don't destroy it! The sword actually made something pretty for once!" she grumbled. "I'm not destroying it, I'm making it prettier." he laughed. "How?" she muttered in confusion. She was shocked when he reach out at her and placed the flower in her hair. "By putting it on you." he laughed. "Wh-what?" she stutted. "You asked how I was making that flower prettier, and I replied." he smirked. She blushed furiously and finally let out a soft giggle.

They headed to Spain's house and decided that the sword may actually have changed from its path of evil, to a path of being helpful like it was supposed to be. "I have sharp swords too, but nothing like this, plus the shape of it is amazing, it's like a triangle." Japan commented. "Yeah, that't how we made swords, while most European swords were stretched out." she explained. "What does the writting say on it?" he asked. "Dinbidfor Itfru...which mean Forbiddin Fruit." she said. "Forbiddin Fruit?" he asked in confusion. "Well have you even heard the story Adam and Eve?" Atlantis asked. "Oh yeah where the two of them were placed on Earth, which was the equivalent of Heaven then, by God so that they could populate it. It's a Christian story right?" Japan asked. "Yes, and Eve died when the devil, disguised as a snake, tricked her into eating an apple that would turn Earth from a heavenly place, to a worl full of flaws. That apple was known as the forbiddin fruit." Atlantis explained. "So your sword is like that then? When people use it it's like the forbiddin fruit and they are sacrificing something because of it?" Japan asked. "Yes that's exactly it." she nodded. She paused just before opening the door and turned around to Japan. "We have to hide this away from America and Spain...but I don't know where to put it..." she mumbled. "Keep it at my house where my sword is, nobody will find it there." he assured her. "It's going to be difficult to get this past America when we get back onto the plane..." she muttered. "We can just head back to my house now, I'll tell them that something urgent came up. It's not technically a lie I mean my boss told me that he needs me back A.S.A.P." Japan suggested. "Huh? Yeah sure if that's okay. Is something wrong?" she asked slightly worried. "No nothing at all..." he reassured her.

The two of them packed their belongings and left a note on both Spain's door and America's. They left quietly and took a flight back to Japan's place. They had some trouble explaining the sword to the officials, but when they finally realized that the two of them were countries, they let them fly without any trouble. Japan was reading a book when suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Atlantis had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. He grabbed a blanket for her and wrapped it around her and he smiled. When they finally arrived back at his home, the rushed the sword back to his house and hid it away from the world. "Let's just hope this works..." she laughed nervously. They locked the door to the room where it and Japan's sword were hidden. "Are you...hiding something from me?" Atlantis muttered. Japan whipped around and faced her, he was completely shocked by her comment. "Why would you think that?" he laughed nervously. *What made her ask that? Why is she so suspicious suddenly?* he asked himself. "You don't have to lie, I mean we both trust eachother." she mumbled. "W'well yes that's true, but what do you think I'm hiding from you?" Japan asked with confusion. "Why did you lie to me when you said your boss needed you back home?" she asked. "Ah-" he gasped, but lowered his head shamefully. "He wasn't there waiting for us at the airport. That's what all bosses do..." she mumbled. "I-I...I had a vision, two actually..." Japan mumbled. She looked up at him slowly, distrust showed in her eyes. "When we were in that room in your palace...some of your past spirits visited me, I think...I think they wanted to kill me. But Poseidon...he saved me...but then he told me that something bad would happen...that's when I snapped back into reality and pushed you away from the sword." Japan mumbled. Her eyes softened and she laughed dryly, "That's what everyone else said before they touched the sword." she muttered. Japan continued the flashbacks, "And then after I cut my finger on the sword, someone approached me and shook their head while a dark figure had a sly smirk on their face...". "They said that too after they touched the sword..." she laughed with the same dry tone as before. Then her eyes widened instantly and she looked terrified. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" Japan asked with worry. She started shivering as she whispered, "You...you touched the sword...I made you...everyone who has...has died or suffered...no...no...". "Atlantis that was pure coincidence!" he tried to get her to relax, but she became hysterical. "No...no! It's not okay!" she screamed. Suddenly her eyes drifted off of him and up towards the ceiling. Japan looked and saw the same spirits before, glaring down at them with their evil smirks. "No way...you all knew...everytime...that this would happen? Why?" she gasped. They just started laughing and told her their reasons in Atlantean. "So...so you're punishing me. NO! You're not even doing that! You're punishing him! You're punishing him and everyone that I cared about because of something that was out of my control?" she screamed in anger. They just snickered and disappeared. "What? What's going on?" Japan demanded, he grabbed Atlantis's shoulders and shook her. "I-I had a terrible leader...who ordered me and my people to create deadly weapons...ones like that sword...and he forced us into wars, ones that were worse than the Crusade War..." she muttered. Japan looked at her in terror. "That boss...told me that I was nothing more than a country who was created to destroy the world. He mentally abused me and eventually, I believed him. After he was murdered...by mysef and the other rebellions, my ancestors punished me with this damn sword...I had forgotten that...how could I have been so stupid..." she grumbled to herself.


	21. Ch21 Destruction

***I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. However I do own this story and my OC Atlantis :) Enjoy!***

Japan was worried about her, and at the same time scared of her. He couldn't say anything because of his fear and she sat alone, shaking and sobbing. He finally snapped back into reality and tried to comfort her. He reached out and barely touched her shoulder and she threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry! If it weren't for me, you'd be okay!" she sobbed. "Nothing has happened to me yet. I'm fine, please don't worry and please stop crying...for me?" he asked with a warm, comforting smile on his face. She nodded and calmed down completely. She went into the kitchen to make tea for him and he turned on the news. He was shocked to see a volcanic explosion, and also to see which country was affected by it. "It appears that one of Iceland's volcanos has just erupted. Reporters say that this volcano also erupted last year and caused dark clouds of debris to reach over into Europe." the woman on the news stated. "No...Iceland-kun?" Japan said in shock. *This can't be from the sword...it's just coincidence.* he reassured himself. His phone started ringing and he answered it, hoping it was Iceland to tell him everything was okay. "Hey, Japan, this is America. Uh hey did you hear about Iceland?" America asked. Japan felt slightly disappointed, but was glad that the American was safe. "Yes, what happened? Is he okay?" Japan asked. "I'm not sure, after you and Atlantis left I headed back home, and when I arrived Denmark called and was freaking out. He said that Iceland was acting sort of strange one moment and then just fell over and started screaming the next...he's okay now though, he's in the hospital." America reassured him. Suddenly America started coghing and Japan could tell that he had dropped the phone when he heard a loud thud. "America? America are you alright?" Japan asked nervously. "Y-yeah...AHH!" America hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" japan asked with more worry. "I...it burns...everything! Make it stop!" America screamed. "America!" Japan yelled but the phone cut off. He focused his attention to the news when he heard his friend being mentioned. "This just in America is suffering major forest fires. Experts say it's because of the massive heatwaves that the country has been experiencing." the woman reported. *Good, so there's a logical explanation for it...he'll be okay, his brother lives near him so-* Japan thought, but was horrified by what he saw on the news.

"Canada, which is right next to America, is suffering from the same forest fires." the woman stated. *What's going on?* Japan wondered fearfully. He was startled when his phone started buzzing from all the text messages he was receiving. Atlantis burst into the room and tears were dripping down her cheeks. "Japan! Greece...Greece-" she started, but fell to her knees and sobbed. "What? How is he? What happened to Greece?" Japan asked nervously. "He...he suffered a major earthquake...he's in the hospital...Turkey's with him..." she cried. He sighed with slight relief, but was still worried since Atlantis wouldn't be crying this much normally. "Wh-what else?" Japan asked. "He's in a bad condition since his people are still fighting and his economy is rapidly falling..." she cried. Their attention was on the t.v. screen when the news reporter said that England was suffering flooding from a massive rain storm. "England too? No!" she gasped in horror. Japan's phone started ringing and once he answered it, Atlantis could tell it was Hong Kong. She could hear him screaming through the phone, and she wanted to cry when she heard that China was having terrible earthquakes. At that moment it seemed like the end of the world. Everyone was suffering and nobody knew why, nobody except Japan and Atlantis. They gave eachother worried glances, but Japan's eyes suddenly widened. He fell forward and Atlantis tried holding him up. "What? Are you okay?" she asked. "Y-yeah...AHH!" he screamed in pain. "Oh no..." she gasped. Suddenly the room started shaking slightly, and it got worse with every second. "No Japan not now!" she cried. She held onto him as he shivered and the world around them shook. When the shaking finally stopped he stood up weakly, and tried to help her up. "No Japan we have to get you somehwere safe, like a hospital! They can cure you!" she smiled weakly, trying to hold onto hope.

It seemed as though the world was going to end, but after a while, things started to get better. Atlantis stayed in the hospital with Japan, and folded paper cranes while they talked. "Are you making another one?" he asked curiously. "Yes, they're so pretty, and they're fun to make." she laughed softly. "Why are you making them?" he asked. "Well there's an old legend from your people that if you fold a thousand cranes then you'll get a wish." she smiled. "So far there's only ten, a thousand is a lot of cranes and a lot of work..." Japan laughed. "Yes, I know...but I'll work hard!" she said with determination. "What are you going to wish for?" Japan asked. "Nop! Not telling! There's an old saying that if you tell someone your wish, it'll never come true!" she giggled innocently.


	22. Ch22 Cranes

***I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters, however, I do own this story and my OC Atlantis :) Enjoy!***

When the World Meeting began, Atlantis noticed that the only countries that were there were herself, Romano, and Prussia. The rest of the people at the meeting were everyone's bosses. *Japan asked me to go in his place...so that must be why Romano and Prussia are here.* she thought to herself. When there was a break she met up with them and tried to ask them some questions. "Hey guys..." she greeted them a little awkwardly. "Oh Atlantis, hey. How are you?" Prussia asked. "Fine...fine...how are you guys?" she asked. "Good..." Romano mumbled as well as Prussia. "Your brothers...are they okay?" she asked nervously. "Yeah, West is in the hospital right now while I get to make important decisions for once. It's awesome!" Prussia laughed. "Yeah my brother's in the hospital as well...he's still got that stupid smile plastered on his face." Romano laughed. "That's good to hear. Japan's doing well too. That is...if you were just about to ask..." she mumbled shyly. "Yeah I was just about to ask that." Prussia laughed and put his hand on her head. "Hey, you haven't merged with anyone yet have you? I bet you're planning on merging with Japan right?" Prussia asked. "W-well I'm still thinking about it...it's a big decision...I don't want to rush into anything..." she mumbled. "Yeah...it's actually not that bad really. There's a lot of good stuff about merging actually. The one bad thing though is that you feel all the pain that they go through...like me and West. He's still shaking from Earthquakes...and so am I." Prussia muttered as he held his shaky hands out. "Yeah...I got most of the flood damage...but poor Veniciano...he represents Venice and there's quite a bit of water there...he and I both felt the same thing, hell I'm still weak from it."Romano admitted. "But you look fine, you're pretty lucky." Prussia laughed. "Yeah...I have to admit though I'm scared...my heart keeps skipping a beat and it's been getting worse...I'm sure it's nothing though so don't worry!" she laughed reassuringly. She walked back to the Meeting Room and Prussia and Romano gave eachother worried glances.

When the meeting finally ended they were allowed to head back home, fortunately for Atlantis home wasn't too far from where the meeting was held that day. "Bye guys! I hope to see you again soon! Especially when this all ends!" Atlantis laughed as she waved at Prussia and Romano. Romano was about to say something to her as she headed off and right when she tried to stop to turn around, something felt off. There was a strange feeling that traveled through her and she was shaking slightly. Romano was speaking, but she couldn't hear any words. That's when everything started going downhill, literally. It felt as if the whole room swept away from under her feet and she fell down to the ground. "Atlantis!" Prussia yelled and ran to her. "Ah-AHHH!" she screamed in pain. *What is this? Everything hurts!* she screamed in her mind. "What's going on?" Romano asked, but Prussia just kept trying to get Atlantis to stop screaming. "Everything hurts! Make it stop!" she screamed in agony. Spain's boss saw what was happening and informed Prussia and Romano on what was happening. "There's a major earthquake that hit the Atlantic Ocean...around where Atlantis's ruins are..." he muttered. "She's going through an earthquake? Why does she have a fever then?" Romano asked as he felt her flushed face. "That's the thing, the whole plate has slipped under Europe's and lava's pouring onto the ocean floor..." he explained. "You're Spain's boss...is it affecting him?" Romano asked. "Yes...I'm afraid so..." he muttered. Suddenly Romano's face became flushed and he started shaking as well. "No don;t tell me-AHHH!" he gasped in pain. "Romano! Does this mean it's affecting everyone near the plate?" Prussia asked. "Yes...apparently even America is suffering from it..." Spain's boss muttered as he picked up Romano and Started to run. "Where are you going?" Prussia demanded. "To a hospital! Bring her along!" he yelled from the other end of the hallway. Prussia picked her up and started sprinting.

Romano and Atlantis were resting in the hospital and Prussia sat between them. "Gosh you guys scared me..." he laughed 's eyes fluttered open and he was confused for a second. "Where am I-ah...Prussia...?" he muttered. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Better...I think it's finally gone..." he said. Right as he said that Atlantis's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Hey, you okay?" Prussia asked. "It still hurts...everything burns..." she mumbled. "Does it? I'll get a doctor to get you some pain killers..." he started as he got up, but a small, fragile hand stopped him. "Japan...does he know...that I'm here? And that...I'm okay?" she whispered softly. "Yeah, I let him know as soon as you got here. Don't worry about it okay?" he grinned, and started to walk again, but was stopped yet again. "Also...can you get me some pieces of paper, markers, and some scissors for me?" she asked. "Uh...yeah sure..." Prussia mumbled. He looked at Romano who only shrugged. "What do you need those for?" he asked when Prussia left. "You'll see..." she whispered with a smile. *She's pretty weak...it must've hit her pretty bad...what about Spain? He's close to her right?" he thought to himself. "Are you worried about Spain?" she asked. Romano was taken aback, but nodded. "Heh, he's okay...he may live close to where I used to be...but he's okay." she smiled reassuringly. Romano just nodded.

After taking her pills, Atlantis worked away with her paper, markers, and scissors. The two men watched her curiously as she folded the paper multiple times. FInally after what seemed like the billionth fold she was finished. She had made a crane with the colors of the Italian flag. She held it out to Romano. "F-for me?" he asked shyly. "Yep...it's a lucky crane! Japan taught me how to make them. So far I've made one for you, Japan, America, Greece, Turkey, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, South Korea, England, and myself. You and Japan are the only one's that I've been able to give them to sa far though." she laughed. "Oh I should make one for your brother too! And you too of course Prussia!" she giggled sweetly. They just smiled at her and nodded.


	23. Ch23 Goodbye

***I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah Atlantis = mine blah blah blah ENJOY! :)***

Atlantis got better and returned to Japan, who was also better. "So you're really planning on making everyone a crane?" he asked. "Yup! I know I won't get to a thousand...but I know I can make all of the countries some crances!" she giggled. He smiled softly as they headed back. Suddenly Japan fell to the ground and clung to Atlantis. "Japan? What's wrong? Another earthquake?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded weakly and she tried to help him up. He seemed fine after it stopped and he continued walking with her as if it was nothing. She still worried though. They were back at his house and he watched the news like always while she made him food. There was more news of other countries being hit by terrible disasters and neither of them could handle it anymore. "This has to end...it's all because of that sword...I know it is!" she grumbled. "But what can we do to stop any of this?" he asked. She sighed and turned away from him, there wasn't a way.

Sirens started blaring throughout Tokyo and Atlantis was scared. "Wh-what's that?" she asked nervously. "Tsunami warnings..." he muttered almost lifelessly. "Oh no..." she gasped. An idea presented itself to her and she ran into the room where the sword was hidden. "Atlantis what are you doing?" he asked nervously. "We're going to stop this...now!" she declared. He nodded and they headed out to the beach. They could see the massive wave off in the distance, and Japan's blood ran cold at the sight of it. Smaller waves were hitting the shore and Atlantis tested her theory out on them. She carefully slid her finger across the sword, which caused it to bleed, and wished for the things she wanted most. As if by magic, and strange sort of force field formed in front of herand she held it against the waves. They shrunk down to a harmless size and she let the field go. "What were you trying to do?" Japan asked as she cut herself again, this time it was a worse cut. "H-hey! Don't do that to yourself!" Japan pleaded, but she ignored him. The wave came towards them right as soon as her shield was up and she blocked it from hitting the nation. *A wave that big and she's holding it off?* he thought in amazement. He stared at the sword and picked it up. "Japan-san, Atlantis-san! What are you doing over there! Get to some shelter!" a woman called out. "No we're holding off the wave...as unbelievable as that sounds..." he explained. The woman and her little boy ran over to try and be some sort of help to them. "What do we need to do?" she asked. "Please...go back and warn everybody that there's a tsunami. Evacuate anyone that lives around here just in case this doesn't work." Japan explained. "Please...for everyone...for Japan's people...np...for my people to! Please help them!" Atlantis begged. The woman nodded and ran towards the city to warn the other people.

Japan had used the sword to create a force field like Atlantis's and helped her push the wave back. They became worried when their feet started sliding back in the sand. *"You actually think you can pull this off? Foolish girl!" "You know what it is that you need to do Atlantis...and this isn't it."* voices scolded in her mind. She sighed and looked at Japan, then back to the ground at the sword. *Forbiddin Fruit? Adam and Eve? Eden's Garden? Even I can put two and two together. She ate the apple and re-created the world...but in this case...* she thought to herself. "Japan? Do you think you could hold this thing off by yourself? Just for a little while? You'll have both my force field and your own." she said. "Yeah I can do that...but why?" he asked curiously. "There's something I need to do." she muttered. "Alright." he said as she handed him her power. "Don't you dare let go, even for a split second." she threatened with a smile. "I promise I won't." he assured her. She stared as his face and then smiled sadly. "N-Nihon..." she mumbled, calling him by his official name for the first time. "Y-y-yes?" he stuttered with embarassment. "I...I learned your language...but there's one phrase I could never get right..." she muttered shyly. "And what phrase would that be?" he asked. She looked right into his eyes as she spoke, "How do you say 'I love you'?". "A-aishiteru..." he whispered. "Then...Japan...aishiteru." she whispered as she stepped closer to him. "And how do you say 'I love you' in Atlantean?" he asked. "I velo uyo." she smiled. "I velo uyo Lanien." he said, calling her by her real name which made her blush. She reached up to his face as he leaned towards hers. And before they knew it, their lips had met.

She stepped back and picked up the sword with a sad smile. "I mean it Kiku...don't you dare let go of that shield...and I really do love you." she laughed softly. "Wait...what are you doing? Oh no...no Atlantis don't do this!" he gasped when he realized what was happening. "I'm so sorry...but this is the only way that things will get better...all the bad things will finally end." she smiled sadly. "But...you can't! You can't do this!" he started crying. "Hey, promise me one thing?" she asked sweetly. "What?" he sobbed. "Don't cry when I say bye bye...and don't forget me." she smiled sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can promise you that I will never forget you, not for a single moment, but that first promise...I'm sorry but I cannot keep it..." he whispered with a sad smile. She looked at the sword and sighed. "It's the right thing to do..." she muttered to herself. She held it out in front of her and pointed it straight at her stomach. "This is how I will atone for all the sins I have committed." she whispered with a smile.


	24. Ch24 Hero

***I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I do own Atlantis and this story though...so please enjoy! :)***

Atlantis thrust the sword down and her eyes widened from the searing pain in her abdomin. Japan was sobbing and begging her to stop. "I wish that all of these terrible thing will end. I want my friends to be happy once again, I don't want them to suffer anymore." she wished as she started to fall to her knees. "Atlantis!" Japan screamed. "Don't...you dare let go..." she whispered weakly. He nodded even while he was still crying. "Suddenly the ground started glowing a heavenly, golden light. Ribbons of light floated into the air and Atlantis smiled weakly. "Go..." she whispered. With her command the golden ribbons of light and filled the sky. Japan stared in amazement as the ribbons grew so large that they covered the entire sky. They evn reached out to the horizon. White sparks of light danced down from the sky and fell to the ground like snow. One moment the buildings that had suffered from the massive earthquakes looked ruined and damaged, then after a blinding light, they were restored to looking new again. He noticed that the tsunami he was holding back was nothing more than a simple wave now. "She did it..." he whispered in astonishment.

Around the world the sparkles fell from the golden sky and returned everything back to the way things she be. Everyone was celebrating and cheering that their homes and their people were now safe. Italy and Romano smiled and laughed happily. "Hey let's watch the news and see if everyone is okay now!" Italy suggested. "Eh why not?" Romano muttered. They sat on their couch and watched the t.v. It seemed like everything was picture perfect for everyone now. "This just in! We've recieved a report on where the source of light is coming from!" a woman stated. The picture switched from the news set to where Japan and Atlantis where. Romano and Italy leaned in closer to see what was in the beam of light, when Romano realized it was a person. "Hey big brother, do you think it's an angel!" Italy gasped with excitement. "Well maybe, I mean whoever it is did just save everyone..." Romano mumbled. The camera zoomed in and the two gasped in shock. "N-no...that's...that's Atlantis..." Romano stuttered. "She...her stomach...there's a sword in it..." Italy gasped in horror. They looked at eachother and realized what had happened. The brothers both grabbed their phones and started calling everyone they knew and told them to watch the news. *They all probably want to know what or who saved them...* they thought.

Everyone stared in complete shock and some were even horrified by the picture. The girl that had only known all of them for a short period of time just risked her life to save all of them. "No! Atlantis why?" Taiwan screamed in sorrow as she hugged Hong Kong, who was also sad. America tried hard not to cry. She was just sitting there, probably in a huge amount of pain and she still had a smile on her face, knowing that everyone could be happy again.

Meanwhile back with Japan and Atlantis, the light had finally stopped glowing and she started to lean back a little. Finally she fell to the ground and Japan let go of the force field. "Atlantis!" he yelled. He ran to her and tried to help her. He pulled the sword from her body and gently picked her up. "It's okay...you're gonna be okay." he whispered as he tried to get her to the nearest hospital as quickly as he could.


	25. Ch25 Happily Ever After

***I do not Own Hetalia or any of its characters. I do own my OC Atlantis and this story though...please enjoy! :)***

It was black. Everything was black for Atlantis untill a heavenly light presented itself to her. She walked towrads it but was stopped by a gentle hand. "You really don't want to go there just yet." the preson warned. "M-Mama?" Atlantis gasped. Ancient Greece smiled and gave her daughter a warm hug. "Darling I've missed you so much! I was so scared when I heard that you had disappeared for a while, but I'm happy that you are safe!" her mother laughed with tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Oh Mama, I missed you too!" Atlantis cried. "Hey there missy, how've ya been?" a familiar voice asked. "It can't be..." she whispered. Ancient Rome appeared before them with a goofy grin on his face. "Rome!" Atlantis gasped and ran over to hug him. "You scared us all when you just dissappeared suddenly! And now this...you are crazy!" he laughed. "I know I'm sorry." she giggled. "Atlantis? Is that really you?" another voice asked. "Oh my gosh..." Atlantis whispered. A young girl stepped from the shadows and smiled innocently. She looked a lot like Veniciano and Romano with her short brown hair, golden brown eyes, and the familiar little curl. "P-Pompeii!" Atlantis squealed. She threw herself at her friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what happened to you...but you're okay!" she laughed as she cried. "Yeah, I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" Pompeii giggled. "So Atlantis...why did you just risk your life like that?" Ancient Rome asked. "Well, it's a very long story..." she mumbled. "We have time!" her mother laughed.

There was another World Conference and even though he really didn't want to leave Atlantis's side, Japan knew he had to go. She'd be alright though, she had the doctors to take care of her after all. He had stayed by her side ever since he brought her to the hospital. He stood up and brushed the stray strand of hair from her face and smile gently at her. "I'll be back soon, I promise." he whispered as he curled his pinky around her cold, almost lifeless one.

He arrived at the meeting and everyone grew very quiet after discussing that they were all okay. "Japan...how...how is she?" Germany asked. "She's still unconsious, but she's regained some color to her face so that's good..." he mumbled with a small smile. The others nodded with some relief. "We owe it to her to do something special for her when she wakes up..." Taiwan mumbled. "Yeah, she did save us after all." England sighed. "Cranes..." Japan whispered as he stared at the little crane he had been holding onto for days. "Hmm?" America asked. "Those cranes...the ones that she wanted to make for everyone. Originally she wanted to make a thousand cranes since legend has it that if you fold a thousand, your wish will come true. But then she just settled for making everyone a crane. Which reminds me I have them all with me..." he muttered as he passed out the cranes to their respective owners. Italy gently ran his finger along the delicate wings and a thought popped up into his mind. "Hey, there's already a lot of cranes right? Let's make more!" he suggested. "What are you getting at?" Romano grumbled. "Well, a thousand cranes makes a wish come true...if we make a thousand we can bring her back right?" he asked with hope. "Yeah...let's try it!" everyone agreed. "Oh...when she disappeared...everyone rang bells to try to bring her back...it was an old legend back then that if you rang bells you could bring a lost spirit back..." Greece mumbled. "Let's do that too. For Atlantis." Hungary smiled.

They set up a plan for how many cranes each person should make, and every day after that they would make cranes and bring them to Atlantis in the hospital while church bells around the world rang to bring her back. Finally the last crane was folded and everyone visited her while wishing. "I hope this works..." Japan whispered as he clutched her hand in his own.

After Atlantis had explained everything to her mother, Rome, and Pompeii they heard a soft ringing. "Bells?" Atlantis asked curiously. "They must want you back. Go Atlantis, you need to be with them, you don't want to come to heaven with us yet. Trust me." Pompeii assured her. Her mother and Rome nodded and hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you all so much." she whispered with a sad smile, and ran off towards the sound. She opened her eyes and there was a blinding white light that greeted her. "Wh-where?" she muttered weakly. She looked down at her her hand and saw Japan, who was holding it in his own. "Japan?" she whispered. "Atlantis? Atlantis! You're okay!" Japan cheered and hugged her tightly. "Ah-" she gasped in slight pain since her wound still hurt. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot...but you're okay! I'm so happy!" he laughed. She looked around to see everyone and smiled. "You were all worried about me?" she asked. "Yeah! You almost threw your life away just to save us! We didn;t want to have to say goodbye to you!" America laughed as he wiped his eyes. "We even folded a thousand cranes just so we could make a wish...and it came true!" Taiwan laughed as she hugged her friend. Atlantis looked over at the cranes and laughed. "I'm back guys! And I'm here to stay...forever!" she laughed as she stared out at the beautiful sunlight. "And you know what? My wish came true too...thank you all...thank you so much for fullfilling that wish for me." she laughed softly as she hugged each of them. *And I'll make wonderful memories with all of them. Memories with my family!* she declared to herself.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow! It's over! The story is really over! This is actually bittersweet for me, I've been dying to finish it but at the same time I'm sad that I don't get to make anymore ideas for it. Thank you all so much for reading it through to the end, and hey if you missed some chapters so what? You actually took the time to read most of my story, thank you! And to the many fans of Atlantis, don't fret. Her story may be over but she's sure not going anywhere! In fact she'll be in all of my Hetalia Fanfictions from now own, whether she plays a mjor role or an itty bitty role. Annnnd I might have a little surprise that I've been thinking of...so be on the lookout for that! So yes, thank you all so much and I hope to see you again in future stories!

-Halfcat1996


End file.
